Ella ¡Ya esta casada!
by cynthiaelizabeth.sernarodriguez
Summary: La boda de la princesa Aurora y el príncipe Phillip se esta llevando a cavo. Ya estaban en la parte donde ambos dirían "acepto", pero de repente, el padre del príncipe intervino revelando una verdad que a la princesa se le había olvidado. ¿Cual? ella estaba casada con alguien mas. ¿Con quien?, bueno ... (Advertencia: algunos de los últimos capítulos tendrán G!P o Futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Una gran y hermosa boda se estaba llevando a cabo a las afueras de un castillo, ¿pero la boda de quien?, era la boda del príncipe Phillip y de la princesa Aurora. Los padres y madres de ambos se encontraban ahí felices por el matrimonio que estaba apunto de concretarse, pero también estaban todos, duques, condes e incluso otros reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de otros reinos vecinos. El sacerdote ya había terminado de decir todas las demás oraciones y ahora ya estaba en la parte donde ambos novios dirían 'acepto'.

"Príncipe Phillip, ¿aceptas a la princesa Aurora como tu esposa para honrarla, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?" dijo el sacerdote mirando atentamente al príncipe esperando por su respuesta.

"Claro que si, sin dudarlo, acepto" Phillip le sonrió a Aurora mientras la miraba con todo el amor del mundo.

"Princesa Aurora, aceptas al príncipe Phillip como tu ..."

" ¡Alto!" el padre del príncipe se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

Ambos novios lo miraron con confusión "papa, ¿que pasa?, ¿por que detienes la boda?" le pregunto impaciente su hijo.

" ¿Por que?, por que tu novia no es la perfecta princesa que aparenta ser, desde que me entere de tu noviazgo con ella, mande a que la investigaran por que me preguntaba que si en verdad era sincera o tenia algo que esconder y adivina con que me encontré ... ¡ella es una cualquiera!" dijo el padre del príncipe mirando fijamente a Aurora y alzando la voz.

" ¡Como te atreves a llamar de esa manera a mi hija!" El rey Stefan se puso de pie al igual que su esposa y enojados se dirigieron hacia en frente de aquel otro rey.

"Yo le digo como lo que sea a quien yo quiera, ademas, estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿o no?" el miro a Aurora "vamos, diles la verdad, diles que tu ya estas casada".

Todos los demás la miraron de forma sorprendida y confundida, excepto Phillip.

"Claro que esta casada papa, ¡se casara conmigo!" le reclamo el.

Su padre se dio una palmada en la frente "por dios hijo, usa por primera vez ese cerebro tuyo y entiende ... ELLA-YA-ESTA-CASADA con alguien mas, ¿ahora si entendiste?"

Las neuronas del príncipe por fin hicieron contacto y miro a su novia con ojos de cachorro lastimado "A-Aurora es verdad ... ¿tu ya estas casada?"

Aurora no sabia que decir, entre todos los demás ella era la mas confundida ... ¿como que estaba casada?, ¿cuando?, ¿con quien?, si fue así ¿por que lo había olvidado?. Forzaba a su cabeza a recordar solo para caer en cuenta que si, efectivamente, estaba casada ...

**FLASHBACK.**

_**Ya era de noche y Aurora se encontraba caminando rápidamente fuera del castillo. Desde hace tiempo había planeado aquella salida. Estaba harta de estar encerrada en el castillo, estaba harta de las reglas e incluso se había hartado de que los sirvientes no la dejaran hacer nada ya que ellos siempre hacían las cosas por ella. Quería escapar de todo eso aunque sea por un día y lo había logrado. Había escuchado a los sirvientes hablar sobre un bar el cual se encontraba cerca del Páramo y hacia allá iba a ir, solo que había un problema, ese lugar quedaba algo lejos y si quería llegar rápido allá tenia que tomar algún caballo o carruaje. Volteo hacia todos lados para ver si algo parecido estaba cerca y para su buena suerte un carruaje se venia acercando.**_

_**" ¡Espere!" Aurora se puso adelante del carruaje para que el chófer se detuviera.**_

_**El chófer se había enfurecido ante aquel acto e incluso iba a insultar a esa persona que provoco eso pero en cuanto vio quien era se calmo "por dios princesa, que susto me dio, ¿que hace tan noche fuera del castillo?, s¿e perdió?, ¿gusta que la lleve?".**_

_**"No, no, esta bien ... ¿sabes de algún bar que este cerca del Páramo?"**_

_**"Si, se donde queda, de echo paso por ahí cada noche que regreso a casa ... ¿pero no es usted algo joven para ir a un bar?"**_

_**"Si lo se, pero ya no hagas mas preguntas, soy la princesa y quiero que me lleves"**_

_**"P-pero princesa ..."**_

_**" ¡Es una orden!"**_

_**El señor la miro fijamente por algunos segundos y después suspiro profundamente "esta bien, suba, pero si el rey Stefan se enterara ..."**_

_**"El no tiene por que enterarse, ahora por favor, lleveme" **_

_**El chófer se bajo para abrirle la puerta del carruaje a Aurora, ella entro, el volvió a subirse para tirar de la rienda de los caballos y que empezaran a galopar. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el carruaje se detuvo.**_

_**El se bajo nuevamente una vez mas para abrir la puerta "listo princesa, llegamos".**_

_**Aurora decendio del carruaje, volteo a verlo y le sonrió "gracias". **_

_**El chófer le devolvió la sonrisa, ella se dio la media vuelta y entro a ese bar, pero en cuanto lo hizo pudo notar que en el también había seres mágicos. **_

_**Hace tiempo tanto hadas como otras criaturas mágicas hicieron alianza con los humanos, se llevaban tan bien que hasta se podía ver parejas o matrimonios conformados por estos mágicos seres con humanos. Camino hacia la barra, se sentó en una silla pero en cuanto aquella persona que atendía la barra la vio, le miro de forma sorprendida.**_

_**"Princesa, ¿que hace usted aquí?"**_

_**"Mira solo te diré que quería estar lejos del castillo y ser libre aunque sea por hoy así que te pido que me traigas algo de tomar"**_

_**" ¿Esta segura de que quiere ingerir alcohol?"**_

_**"Si"**_

_**"Ok ... ¿que le parece cerveza?" el no quería darle algo tan fuerte así que una cerveza era lo ideal.**_

_**"Bien"**_

_**"Enseguida se la preparo"**_

_**El preparo el tarro de cerveza y lo dejo en frente de Aurora, ella lo sostuvo con una mano y empezó a tomar. Pero si bien la cerveza no era una bebida fuerte, para su mala suerte, rápidamente se le empezó a subir el alcohol a la cabeza haciendo que se pusiera mucho mas 'alegre'. Ella ahora empezó a mirar detalladamente a todos, en su mente decía 'este esta feo' o 'este no esta mal', paso algunos minutos mas así y tomando algunos tarros mas hasta que de repente la puerta del bar se abrió para dar paso a la mujer o mejor dicho hada mas hermosa que aya visto. Portaba un vestido largo de color verde casi gris, tenia el cabello castaño y largo, era alta, de figura esbelta, tenia la piel blanca tan blanca como la nieve, labios sensualmente carnosos y rojos. Lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos dorados de contorno azul marino, esos cuernos y esas grandes alas. Tan embobada estaba que ni se dio cuenta de cuando aquella hermosa hada se sentó a un silla de distancia para pedir su bebida.**_

_**Aurora por fin reacciono y la miro sonriendole grandemente "oye ... ¿como te llamas?"**_

_**"Maléfica"**_

_**"Vaya, yo me llamo Aurora ... oye, tanto tu como tu nombre son taaan hermosos ... y esos ojos" la princesa salio de su lugar para ir hacia donde se encontraba sentada Maléfica y en cuanto llego acerco peligrosamente su rostro con el de ella "esos ojos me fascinan".**_

_**Maléfica se encontraba completamente sonrojada, aunque sabia que aquella chica estaba borracha no pudo evitar sentir que su estomago daba un vuelco y que su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente. En aquel tiempo la personalidad del hada era completamente diferente, era dócil, algo tímida e incluso algunas veces llegaba a ser muy ingenua. De repente pudo ver como Aurora se acercaba mas a ella con el objetivo de besar sus labios pero se hizo hacia atrás, no iba a dejar que la besara.**_

_**Eso a Aurora le molesto, miro hacia quien atendía y le volvió a pedir un tarro mas, minutos después el le dio la cerveza y ella empezó a tomársela, termino, volteo hacia Maléfica, le sonrió y dejo el tarro vació en la barra " ¿sabes que? ... casémonos ahora"**_

_**Maléfica sintió que se ahogaba con lo que estaba tomando, se dio unas palmadas en su pecho para calmarse y en cuando lo logro miro con el ceño fruncido hacia Aurora "claro que no ¿estas loca?".**_

_**"Si pero porrrr ti ... ademas ... no creo que sea conveniente negarte, por si no sabias yo soy la princesa"**_

_**" ¿La princesa? y me puede decir su alteza, ¿que hace usted en un bar de esta categoría?"**_

_**Aurora soltó un bufido de molestia "me arte de la vida del castillo y quise sentirme libre aunque sea por una noche. Pero no cambies de tema, tu te casaras conmigo"**_

_**" ¿Y si no quiero?"**_

_**"Yo se donde esta el Páramo y no vaya a ser que algún día ... no se ... algunos hombres armados olviden la alianza y vayan a hacer cosas muuuy malas ahí" amenazo Aurora pero era mentira, ella jamas aria algo así pero en el estado de alcoholismo en el que se encontraba era capaz de inventar cualquier cosa con tal de que Maléfica aceptara.**_

_**El hada sintió miedo del solo echo de pensar que su hogar seria invadido así que trago saliva pesadamente y miro fijamente a la princesa "esta bien ... acepto".**_

_**"Bueno entonces que estamos esperando" Aurora la tomo de la mano y la empezó a jalar con ella hacia la salida del bar, pero una vez fuera la princesa recordó algo "ugh, se me olvidaba, tenemos que tomar un carruaje para ir con el sacerdote".**_

_**"No lo necesitamos, solo dime por donde queda"**_

_**"Bien, te diré pero aun no se como le aras para que lleguemos" le dijo Aurora pero sin que se lo esperara, Maléfica se coloco de tras de ella para abrazarla por la cintura, acto el cual hizo que tanto ella como Aurora se sonrojaran, después abrió sus grandes alas, doblo un poco sus rodillas y alzo vuelo hacia el cielo estrellado. La princesa estaba completamente maravillada, a decir verdad era lo mejor que le había pasado, claro, después de conocer al hada. Sentía el viento en su cara, sentía que casi podía tocar las estrellas ... mas libre no podía sentirse pero ademas también sentía otra cosa ... se sentía protegida en los brazos de la hada. Cuando se recupero de su fascinación le fue indicado a Maléfica por donde quedaba el lugar, tiempo después llegaron y el hada la bajo muy despacio hacia el suelo.**_

_**" ¡Hey, sacerdote, abra !" Aurora empezó a tocar fuertemente la puerta de su casa.**_

_**El rápidamente salio de su cama completamente asustado, pensaba que había pasado algo grave así que rápidamente corrió a abrir la puerta.**_

_**" ¡Princesa!, ¿cual es la emergencia?, ¿que sucede?"**_

_**"Nada, solo vine a decir que quiero que usted lleve a cavo un matrimonio"**_

_**El sacerdote no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿le había despertado para esto? " ¿princesa no puede esperar hasta mañana?"**_

_**"No, quiero casarme ahorita"**_

_**"Pero princesa ..."**_

_**"Sin peros, como usted ah dicho, yo soy la princesa y lo que yo digo de hace así que obedezca"**_

_**El suspiro profundamente "sera como usted diga, pero dígame, ¿con quien desea casarse?"**_

_**Aurora jalo la mano de Maléfica para que se acercara "me casare con ella"**_

_**El sacerdote la miro completamente sorprendido y esque con quien quería casarse ella, era una mujer, pero si no lo hacia, temía lo que la princesa podía hacer.**_

_**"Bien, espérenme junto a aquella cruz" el señalo una gran cruz tallada a mano la cual tenia debajo de un árbol. El saco un libro que tenia las oraciones para el matrimonio, su sotana y después salio dirigiéndose hacia aquella cruz "antes que nada, ¿ustedes dos han venido aquí bajo su propia voluntad sin ser presionadas?" dijo el mirando a ambas.**_

_**Maléfica tenia pensado decir 'yo fui forzada' o algo por el estilo pero de repente Aurora apretó fuertemente su mano para que no pudiera decir nada "claro que si, ambas nos amamos y queremos casarnos" dijo la princesa sonriente mente.**_

_**El sacerdote empezó las oraciones pero la princesa comenzó a desesperarse, no quería pasar toda la noche en eso "oiga, ¿podía adelantar todo eso?".**_

_**"Pero princesa, es algo que debo de decir"**_

_**" ¡No me importa!"**_

_**El volvió a suspirar profundamente "muy bien ... entonces ... que el señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre ... ahora por favor, los anillos ..."**_

_**Maldición, los anillos, Aurora había olvidado ese gran detalle, ¡¿ahora como le aria para conseguirlos?!. Maléfica vio la desesperación de Aurora, rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido "haber su alteza, ¿tienes algo metálico?"**_

_**"Emm ... si, pero son monedas de oro"**_

_**"No importa, dame dos"**_

_**La princesa obedeció, saco 2 monedas y se las dio al hada, solo para quedar completamente asombrada. Maléfica había empuñado la mano en la cual tenia las monedas y de esa mano empezó a salir un poco de humo verde brillante, cuando el humo se disipo ella abrió su mano dejando ver 2 hermosas argollas de oro con sus nombres grabados.**_

_**"Bien, continuemos" le dijo Aurora completamente emocionada a el.**_

_**El sacerdote le había dado instrucciones a ambas sobre que decir cuando se daban los anillos pero ...**_

_**"Oiga, ¿podríamos darnos los anillos sin tener que decir eso?"**_

_**El la miro fijamente, quería decirle de nuevo que no podía pero enseguida recordó que contradecir a la princesa no es bueno así que sin decir nada obedeció.**_

_**"Ok princesa, pueden ponerse rápido los anillos"**_

_**Sin pensarlo dos veces Aurora obedeció, tomo los anillos para ver cual tenia su nombre y cuando supo cual era se lo coloco a Maléfica. Espero a que la hada le pusiera el anillo pero nunca llego aquel acto, así que ella misma se lo tubo que poner.**_

_**"Para terminar. Por el poder que dios me concierne, las declaro mujer y ... mujer, pueden besarse"**_

_**Aurora se empezó a acercar a Maléfica con el objetivo de besarla pero la hada no quería, ya era suficiente con haberse casado a la fuerza, pero, de repente, la princesa pudo atrapar su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces estrello sus labios con los de ella. ¡Oh por dios! este era el primer beso para Maléfica, no sabia que hacer, ¿corresponder o salir corriendo?. El beso era desesperado, Aurora empezó a lamer los labios del hada con su lengua para que esta le diera acceso a su boca pero Maléfica se lo negó y la princesa se separo.**_

_**"Oye cuando beses a alguien tienes que corresponderle, a ver, intentemoslo de nuevo" le dijo volviéndose a acercar, Maléfica esta vez no se movió y la princesa aprovecho su estado para volver besarla sin problemas, pero para su sorpresa esta vez el hada le correspondió besándola de la misma apasionada forma. Tan entretenidas estaban besándose que ni se dieron cuenta de que el sacerdote aun seguía ahí, el les dijo que ya se retiraría pero ni lo escucharon así que sin decir nada mas el se metió a su casa.**_

_**Minutos después ambas se separaron, estaban agitadas y con las mejillas sonrojadas "muy bien mi preciosa y amada esposa, ¡vayámonos de luna de miel!" ...**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

.

.

.

DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD.

¡Maldición! ¿como pudo haber olvidado tan gran detalle? ... ¿como? ... ¡como!. Se sentía completamente molesta consigo misma por ser tan olvidadiza. Levanto la mirada para enfrentar a quienes tenia en frente esperando por su respuesta.

"Es verdad, lo estoy, ¡pero fue un error!"

" ¿¡Como que fue un error!?" grito su padre, el rey Stefan completamente molesto, pero su esposa coloco una mano en su hombro para que el se calmara y en seguida ella volteo a ver a su hija de una forma menos amenazante "cariño, ¿podrías decirnos como fue que sucedió?" ella le hablo en un tono tranquilo.

Aurora asintió "miren, yo en aquel tiempo, cuando tenia 16 años de edad, la verdad me sentía algo harta de la vida de una princesa, de las reglas y todo lo que implica, así que una noche decidí abandonar el castillo e ir a un bar, tome algunos tarros de cerveza, me embriague y entonces ... " la princesa inconscientemente sonrió levemente "las puertas se abrieron, un hada muy hermosa entro y yo sin pensarlo le pedí matrimonio, recuerdo que la amenace, ella acepto, fuimos hacia la casa de algún sacerdote, no quería casarnos al principio pero después accedió y nos caso, eso es todo".

" ¿Que?, encima de que cometes ese grave error, ¡ahora dices que fue con una mujer!" alzo la voz nuevamente el rey Stefan.

"Querido, por favor, no vuelvas a gritarle a nuestra hija" ella lo miro fijamente haciendo que se tragara las demás palabras que iba a decir "hija mía, dime, ¿tienes alguna solución?"

"Si, de echo estaba pensando en el divorcio"

Todos, hasta el padre de Phillip no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de alivio ante la buena opción de Aurora.

" ¿Y cuando iras a pedírselo?" quiso saber Stefan.

"Hoy mismo, padre, pero antes necesito los papeles"

Afortunadamente el sacerdote que iba a casarlos era amigo de Stefan, así que el rápidamente pudo proporcionales dichos documentos, Aurora le agradeció.

Después el príncipe se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos "pero amor, ¿cuando volverás?"

"No lo se ... todo depende de ella, si se pone difícil creo que en una semana"

"Esta bien amor, pero si tardas mas iré por ti"

"Tranquilo, te aseguro que volveré en ese lapso de tiempo"

"Bueno hija, si ya estas lista, mandare a alistar un carruaje para que te lleve" dijo el rey interrumpiendo el momento.

"Espera padre, como dije antes, no se cuanto tiempo tarde aya así que juntare algo de ropa"

"Ok, pero apresúrate"

Aurora asintió y rápidamente camino hacia su recamara entro el castillo, se quito el vestido de novia que traía para colocarse otro mas cómodo de color azul, empezó a juntar su ropa, tiempo después termino y bajo con sus cosas hacia donde la estaban esperando.

"Ya estoy lista" dijo Aurora.

"Te deseo suerte hija mía, cuídate mucho por favor" la madre de Aurora se acerco a ella, la abrazo y la princesa dejo en el piso sus cosas para corresponderle.

"Muchas gracias madre" le sonrió la princesa.

El rey Stefan solo le hizo una seña con las manos ya que el aun seguía molesto, por otro lado, Phillip le dio un rápido beso en los labios, la abrazo y se despidió de ella. Aurora volvió a tomar sus cosas, entro al carruaje y el chófer tiro de la riendas de los caballos para empezar a galopar con rumbo hacia el Páramo.

"Bien Phillip, hora de irnos" dijo el padre de el.

"Si padre, pero después volveré para ver si tienen noticias sobre Aurora"

"Ok, pero anda, ya vayámonos".

Aquel rey y el príncipe se subieron a su carruaje para dirigirse a su castillo.

Cuando el rey Stefan vio que ya estaban muy lejos volteo a ver a su esposa "no se por que no regañas a tu hija".

"Y yo no se por que hiciste tanto escándalo cuando supiste que estaba casada con una mujer" le contesto ella.

" ¡Por eso! ¡por que se caso con una mujer!, ¿que dirán nuestros súbditos?, ¿que dirán los demás reinos vecinos?"

" ¡Oh por dios Stefan!, ¿te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo?, ¡estas diciendo que te importa mas el 'que dirán los demás' que la felicidad de tu hija!"

"..." el rey se quedo callado.

"Sabes ... si ella me hubiera dicho ami en aquel momento que se iba a casar con una mujer y que la amaba, yo lo hubiera aceptado e incluso la hubiera apoyado con tal de verla feliz ... ¿y tu? ¿que hubieras echo Stefan?"

"Yo ..." pero el rey no pudo completar lo que quería decir ya que su esposa empezó a caminar lejos de el "espera mujer, ¡a done vas!"

" ¡Iré a caminar por los jardines del castillo por que si me quedo un minuto mas contigo juro que te daré un golpe en la cara!" le contesto la reina sin detenerse.

CON AURORA.

Ella aun se encontraba dentro del carruaje ya que todavía faltaba para llegar al Páramo. No sabia que hacer para distraerse e incluso llego el momento en el que se quedo dormida por lo aburrida que se sentía. Pasaron algunos minutos mas y por fin se detuvo el carruaje, el chófer se bajo, abrió la puerta notando a la dormida princesa.

"Princesa Aurora, llegamos" le dijo el.

Aurora abrió los ojos, se estiro, se levanto, tomo sus cosas para salir del carruaje y una vez echo le sonrió a el "muchas gracias, puedes irte"

"Como usted diga princesa, hasta pronto y por favor cuídese mucho" le dijo el en un tono preocupado.

"Tranquilo, estaré bien" ella le sonrió amablemente.

El le devolvió la sonrisa, se subió al carruaje y volvió a tirar de las riendas de los caballos para dirigirse de vuelta al castillo.

Ella enfoco su vista hacia el Páramo y al hacerlo no pudo evitar encontrarse con aquellas enormes rocas que eran casi tan altas como su castillo. Empezó a caminar y en cuanto puso un pie adentro, de repente, la tierra comenzó a abrirse para dar paso a Valtazar quien empezó a decirle cosas que ella no entendía muy bien pero por las señas que le hacia se dio cuenta que le quería decir que se fuera.

"Calma, yo solo vine a hablar unas pocas cosas con Maléfica" la princesa iba a pasar junto a el pero de repente escucho un aleteo seguido de una ráfaga de viento la cual provoco que se le agitara su cabello y que se le levantara un poco el vestido azul que traía. Sabia perfectamente quien había provocado eso así que antes de mirarle a los ojos tubo que tragar saliva pesadamente.

"Tu ... ¿que haces aquí? que yo recuerde, la ultima vez que hablamos te dije que no quería volver a verte nunca mas"

Aurora por fin volteo hacia ella para encararla, pero una vez que lo hizo no pudo evitar quedar embobada. Si aquella vez en el bar cuando la vio la consideraba hermosa, ahora la consideraba una diosa. Aunque habían pasado años, no pareciera que hubiera pasado ninguno sobre ella. Pero sin embargo ahora esos ojos dorados de contorno azul irradiaban frialdad. Eso si, su piel aun seguía siendo blanca, su cabello largo y castaño, esos labios rojos aun le seguían pareciendo sexys, seguía siendo mas alta que ella (osea mas alta que Aurora) y seguía manteniendo su esbelta figura. La princesa reacciono.

"Mira yo no vine a quitarte mucho tiempo ... solo quiero que firmes esto" Aurora saco un papel y extendió su mano para dárselo.

Maléfica la miro fijamente y después le arrebato aquel documento, empezó a leerlo dándose cuenta que eran papeles de divorcio, pero, en cuanto termino sonrió perversamente y volvió a mirar a Aurora " ¿sabes que pienso del divorcio, bestia?" cualquier otra persona se hubiera ofendido ante aquel sobre nombre, pero ella no, Aurora no se ofendió.

" ¿Q-que cosa?" pregunto nerviosamente Aurora

"Esto" Maléfica hizo que el papel levitara a unos centímetros sobre su mano para que después del mismo papel empezara a salir fuego verde el cual lo termino reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Aurora se quedo perpleja ante aquel bárbaro acto, pero después miro a Maléfica de forma acusadora " ¿por que lo hiciste? por q ..." la princesa no pudo terminar de decir aquella oración ya que aquella hermosa hada la miro fijamente, levanto una mano a la altura de su cara y pozo el dedo indice sobre sus labios rojos en señal de 'silencio'. Acto el cual hizo que Aurora sintiera por algunos segundos celos de ese dedo el cual toco los labios de Maléfica. El hada se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia dentro de el Páramo, pero de repente un cuervo empezó a graznar enfurecido y comenzó a picotear a Aurora. Como ya saben, era Diaval

Maléfica miro al ave y frunció el ceño "en un hombre" hizo un movimiento con sus manos haciendo que el se transformara en un humano.

Una vez que el fue trasformado en hombre se puso frente a Aurora "¡¿como te atreves a volver después de todo el daño que hiciste!?" le reclamo Diaval a Aurora.

Pero ¿cual era aquel daño que Aurora había echo? ... bueno ...

**FLASHBACK.**

**_Ya habían pasado 4 meses después de que Aurora había forzado a Maléfica a casarse con ella. Sin embargo en esos meses la hada termino enamorándose pero por desgracia la princesa no sentía lo mismo. Al principio Aurora pensó en aquellos matrimonios forzados los cuales al final las parejas terminaban enamorándose, así que pensó que tal vez este matrimonio seria así, por lo tanto tomo la decisión de quedarse. Se sentía a gusto en el Páramo ya que le resultaba un lugar maravilloso pero poco a poco ese gusto se le fue borrando ya que empezaba a extrañar aquella vida en el castillo que antes decía odiar, extrañaba los lujos, las comodidades hasta ser atendida por sirvientes pero sobre todo, sus padres. Ella quería irse, así que un día quiso decírselo a Maléfica._**

**_"Maléfica yo ... necesito hablar contigo" Aurora trataba de mirar fijamente a la hermosa hada la cual tenia en frente._**

**_"Si ¿que deseas?"_**

**_"Mira, yo ... yo ..."_**

**_"Ve al grano por favor"_**

**_"Bien, yo quiero volver al castillo, mira, el Páramo es muy hermoso pero extraño los lujos y las comodidades, pero aun mas a mis padres, se que suena irónico ya que antes decía que estaba harta pero ahora ya no"_**

**_"Ok ¿y cuando volverás?"_**

**_"No ..."_**

**_" ¿No que?"_**

**_"No volveré"_**

**_Maléfica sintió como su corazón se rompía, era como si fuese un frágil cristal y alguien le había lanzado una piedra para romperlo en miles de pedazos, pero a pesar del dolor hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse serena._**

**_"Vete" dijo Maléfica._**

**_" ¿Que? pero ..."_**

**_"¿Acaso no oíste? ¡dije que te fueras!"_**

**_"Y-yo ... lo siento ..."_**

**_"No, tu no sientes nada, ahora lárgate, ah, y no quiero volver a verte nunca mas"_**

**_"Ok , pero aunque sea llévame al castillo, por favor"_**

**_Maléfica no podía creer lo que Aurora había dicho, ¿todavía que se había atrevido a romperle el corazón se pone a pedirle tal cosa? "no, no lo are, así que le recomiendo su alteza, vaya caminando de una vez hacia su cómodo y lujoso castillo para que no se le haga de noche después"._**

**_Aurora bajo la mirada un poco triste, suspiro profundamente y empezó a caminar hacia afuera de el Páramo. Cuando ya estaba algunos pasos fuera de el, miro hacia atrás para ver por ultima vez a Maléfica y después volvió hacia en frente comenzando a caminar con rumbo hacia su castillo. Maléfica solamente se quedo de pie viendo como Aurora se iba cada vez mas y mas lejos, de repente oyó un par de pisadas acercándose, volteo para ver quien era, era Diaval._**

**_"Ella logro robar tu corazón, pero por desgracia tu el de ella no y ahora deseas llorar, cierto"_**

**_Maléfica tenia pensado decirle que no pero de pronto unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos para deslizarse por sus mejillas y terminar muriendo en sus labios, pero ella no se dejaría vencer, así se seco las lagrimas y levanto su rostro orgullosamente "lo superare"._**

**_Desde ese momento sin que Aurora lo supiera, la personalidad de Maléfica cambio drástica mente._**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

.

.

.

DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD.

"Por favor tranquilízate yo solo vine a pedirle el divorcio, aunque ya quemo una hoja pero, aun tengo una mas" le dijo Aurora a Diaval.

Diaval miro rápidamente hacia Maléfica y camino hacia donde ella estaba "dime que se lo firmaras para que se vaya". Pero sin embargo la mirada de aquella hada comenzó a mostrar algo ... algo que solo el conocía ... "no lo aras, cierto" murmuro.

Maléfica lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y después le sonrió levemente "yo se lo que hago"

"Eso espero, ahora convierteme en un ave, por que si me quedo unos segundos mas así, iré de vuelta con Aurora y le diré un puñado mas de palabras"

Maléfica negó un poco con su cabeza, hizo un movimiento con sus manos haciendo que Diaval se convirtiera en un cuervo, después el salio volando lejos de ahí y ella volvió a retomar su camino.

Aurora estaba a punto de ir tras de Maléfica pero de repente 3 pequeñas hadas se pusieron frente a ella, si, eran Knotgrass, Flittle y Thistlewit.

"Princesa, ¿que haces aquí?" le dijo el hada roja Knotgrass.

"Si, que yo recuerde Maléfica te exigió no volver" dijo ahora la azulada hada Flittle.

"Vamos, dinos" la blanca hada Thistlewit le hizo una seña con sus manos para que hablara.

"Bueno yo ... vine para que me firmara el divorcio pero, solo traje dos papeles y ella ya me quemo uno. Ugh, esta bien que me aya dejado de gustar el Páramo y que prefiriera volver a mi cómodo castillo, pero tampoco es para tanto".

Al hada roja de le empezó a marcar una vena en la cabeza " ¡¿No es para tanto dices?!, tu no tienes idea por lo que tuvimos que pasar"

"Así es, tuvimos que hacer nuestro orgullo aun lado para hacerla reír" la azulada hada miro a Aurora con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, después de que te fuiste, Maléfica se puso triste, aveces lloraba, hasta dejo de cuidar el Páramo como antes lo hacia. Ella te amaba y para hacerla reír teníamos que causarnos daño a nosotras mismas ya sea cayéndonos o algo así, ademas teníamos que fingir discusiones ... su sentido del humor es perverso ... ah, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?, que ella aun esta enam..." pero las palabras de Thistlewit fueron cortadas ya que las otras dos hadas rápidamente le taparon la boca, no querían que Aurora supiera que Maléfica en el fondo aun sentía algo por ella.

"Dios ... no, no ... ella de verdad ... ¿me amo? ... " Aurora no sabia por que, pero se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta, se empezó sentir la mujer mas despreciable del mundo, sentía que el alma le dolía "yo ya no quiero causar mas dolor así que por favor, ayúdenme a que me firme el divorcio, ya bastante mal me siento ..."

Las 3 pequeñas hadas vieron sorprendidas a Aurora.

" ¿De verdad te sientes mal princesa?" le pregunto Knotgrass y la princesa solo se limito a asentir.

"Entonces te ayudaremos" volvió a hablar el hada roja pero las otras 2 hadas la miraron de forma confundida " ¿de verdad lo aremos?" preguntaron ellas.

"Si, emmm , princesa me permites hablar unos minutos con estas dos" Knotgrass señalo a Flittle y a Thistlewit.

"Claro, tómense su tiempo" contesto Aurora.

Las 3 hadas volaron a unos metros lejos de Aurora.

"Oye Knotgrass, ¿como le aremos para ayudarla a divorciarse?" le preguntaron la hada azul y la blanca.

"No lo haremos" respondió ella.

" ¿Ah no?" Thistlewit frunció el ceño.

"Pero tu le dijiste a Aurora que lo haríamos" Flittle señalo al hada roja.

"Se lo que dije, pero en verdad no la ayudaremos a divorciarse de Maléfica, si no, a enamorarse de ella".

"Esa idea me gusta mas" Thistlewit empezó a aplaudir un poco.

"¡Si es genial!" Flittle sonrió grandemente pero después su sonrisa se desvaneció " ¿pero como le aremos?"

"Sencillo. Celos" les contesto Knotgrass.

" ¿Celos?" dijeron las otras dos hadas al unisono.

"Así es, miren, aveces por las mañanas Maléfica va al pueblo ... y si es que va, nosotras la seguiremos, de seguro habrá alguien que sea su admirador o admiradora secreta, entonces, hablaremos con esa persona y le convenceremos para que nos ayude a darle celos a Aurora con Maléfica". les explico Knotgrass.

"Eso suena divertido" dijo el hada blanca. Flittle solamente sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

"Bien, entonces mañana llevaremos a cavo el plan 'darle celos a la princesa', ahora volvamos" Knotgrass les hizo una seña a las otras hadas y aletearon hacia donde estaba Aurora.

"Princesa, esta decidido, te ayudaremos, ¿verdad chicas?" el hada roja miro hacia Flittle y Thistlewit pero ellas solo se limitaron a asentir.

"Bueno princesa, dinos, ¿que ha sido de tu vida después de que abandonaste a Maléfica y el Páramo para ir a tu castillo?" le pregunto el hada blanca y las otras dos hadas se sentaron.

Aurora al principio la miro con el ceño fruncido por las palabras que había dicho pero después suspiro profundamente "pues verán ... " la princesa les empezó a contar todo lo que había echo. Tan entretenidas estaban en la platica que ninguna se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido hasta que ...

"Oigan chicas, ya es de noche, entremos al Páramo" les dijo Thistlewit, las demás hadas se levantaron y las 3 empezaron a volar hacia dentro pero enseguida notaron que Aurora no las seguía así que se regresaron.

"Princesa, ¿no entraras?" pregunto Flittle.

"No, me quedare aquí" dijo firmemente Aurora. En verdad quería entrar al Páramo ya que ahí podía sentirse mas protegida pero no quería mostrar debilidad, así que de que se quedaba afuera, se quedaba.

"OK ... en ese caso, te acompañaremos princesa pero ... si se presenta una situación peligrosa no seremos de mucha ayuda, no somos tan fuertes como ... bueno, ya sabes" le dijo Knotgrass.

"Esta bien, no ahí problema ... pero ... ¿podrían formar un campamento?" pidió Aurora.

"Un campamento ... oh si, ¿es como una tienda o algo así no?" pregunto Thistlewit.

"Así es" confirmo Aurora.

"En ese caso, formemoslo chicas" les dijo Knotgrass a las otras hadas y las 3 empezaron a hacer su magia para formar el campamento. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para hacerlo y una vez echo las hadas y Aurora entraron dentro de la tienda, se dijeron 'buenas noches' y se acomodaron listas para dormir.

Lo que ninguna de las 4 sabia era que ahí, en un hueco que estaba casi en lo alto de una de las enormes rocas que había exactamente en frente de la tienda, se encontraba cierta hermosa hada de alas inmensas acompañada por Diaval en su forma de cuervo.

"Oye Diaval, ¿no te gustaría transformarte en humano para que cayeras desde esta altura?, me arias reír" le sonrió perversamente Maléfica, pero Diaval abrió sus ojos como platos y negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

Maléfica comenzó a reírse pero segundos después se calmo "muy bien".

Diaval dio unas cuantas vueltas y después se acomodo para también dormir.

Maléfica miro hacia en dirección de aquel campamento donde cierta rubia se encontraba "Buenas noches, bestia" la hermosa hada se removió un poco para extender sus grandes alas y taparse con ellas dispuesta a caer en un sueño profundo ...

CONTINUARA ...


	2. capitulo 2

En este capitulo are la aparición fugaz de un personaje de mi propia invención :).

Los personajes de Maleficent no me pertenecen.

* * *

Ya era de día en el Páramo y Aurora se estaba despertando, se estiro perezosamente para después notar que estaba sola en la tienda de campaña, salio de ahí volviéndose a topar con las gigantescas y altas rocas que custodiaban el Páramo, camino hacia delante, quería entrar a el para insistirle a Maléfica en firmar el divorcio aunque imagino por un momento que Valtazar surgiría de la tierra para impedirle el paso una vez mas, pero esta vez no fue el quien la detuvo, esta vez fueron las 3 hadas quienes se colocaron adelante de ella.

"Buenos días princesa" la saludo Knotgrass.

" ¿Que tal dormiste?" le pregunto Flittle.

"Muy bien, gracias" Aurora le sonrió al hada azul.

"Oye princesa, ¿a que ibas a entrar al Páramo?" pregunto esta vez Thistlewit.

"Iba a buscar a Maléfica, así que si me permiten ..." Aurora las paso de largo.

La hada roja rápidamente voló para ponerse en frente de ella "ella no esta princesa, salio hacia el pueblo, si quieres te podemos llevar"

Aurora miro por algunos segundos a Knotgrass y después asintió "esta bien, vamos".

La princesa y las hadas se encaminaron hacia el pueblo, las hadas le platicaban algunas cosas a Aurora y viceversa, hasta que a unos metros de llegar, las hadas quisieron que la princesa conociera el plan de ellas.

"Princesa, ¿quieres saber nuestro plan para que Maléfica se divorcie de ti?" el hala blanca la miro de forma ansiosa.

" ¿Plan?" Aurora frunció el ceño confundida " ¿cual es?".

"Nuestro plan es ... buscar a una chica que enamore a Maléfica para que te de el divorcio sin problemas" Explico Knotgrass.

" ¡Si! ¿verdad que es un buen plan princesa?" Flittle miro a la princesa para oír su opinión.

"..." Aurora no dijo nada. No sabia por que pero ese plan no le gusto para nada, empezó a sentir un sentimiento molesto dentro de su pecho, pero en seguida miro al hada quien esperaba su respuesta "si es un buen plan" quiso sonreirle. Lo hizo, pero no fue una sonrisa muy sincera.

"Muy bien, entonces tu Flittle busca a Maléfica por aquella dirección" Knotgrass señalo hacia la izquierda "y tu Thistlewit ve hacia allá" ahora señalo hacia el lado derecho. Las 2 hadas asintieron y volaron rápidamente hacia la dirección indicada "bueno princesa tu y yo iremos derecho" ambas caminaron hacia delante.

Las 2 caminaron por unos cuantos metros cuando ... "mira princesa, ahí esta" el hada roja señalo a Malefica. Aurora miro hacia donde apuntaba Kanotgrass y pudo ver a cierta hermosa hada de alas inmensas. Por un momento sonrió y hasta empezó a caminar hacia ella (Maléfica) pero de repente ...

"Bueno princesa, ayúdame a encontrar a una buena candidata para Maléfica" le dijo Knotgrass. Aurora volteo a verla con una clara señal de enojo y esque ¡por que rayos ella tendría que buscarle una enamorada a su propia ESPOSA!. Le iba a decir algo al hada pero enseguida recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí ... se iba a divorciar de Maléfica ¿no?.

"Creo que seria mejor que la buscaras tu, yo no la conozco tanto"

"Ok ... esta bien princesa" el hada roja empezó a señalar a algunas mujeres de 'buen ver' esperando que Aurora le diera su opinión pero esta simplemente no decía nada, apunto hacia una ultima chica "bueno princesa ya que hemos visto varias, cual te parece mejor".

"Ninguna, nadie me parece perfecta para ella" soltó Aurora sin pensarlo. Nadie era ideal para Maléfica excepto ella.

Knotgrass sonrió ante aquella respuesta, el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección pero quiso hacerse la que no había oído nada " ¿que dijiste princesa?".

Aurora enseguida se dio cuenta ante lo que había dicho así que intento decir alguna otra cosa "dije que ... la ultima es perfecta para ella".

"Bien, entonces vamos a hablar con ella" el hada roja salio volando hacia aquella chica, miro hacia atrás notando que Aurora no se movía, así que le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y de mala gana la princesa empezó a caminar. Llegaron hacia la chica.

"Oye tu, ¿como te llamas?" le pregunto Knotgrass a la mujer.

" ¿Eh?... yo ... yo me llamo Lauren"

"Ok, Lauren, dime, ¿cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí viendo a Maléfica?"

" ¡Y-yo no la veía!"

"Tranquila, no te regañare si no todo lo contrario"

" ¿De verdad?"

"Si, de echo ... emm, permiteme tantito" el hada roja voló hacia donde estaba Aurora "princesa, podrías ir a buscar a las otras 2 y esperarme en la entrada del pueblo mientras yo le digo algunas cosas a Lauren?"

"Claro" dijo Aurora sin pensarlo 2 veces, no quería quedarse a escuchar una vez mas aquel plan.

Knotgrass espero hasta que la princesa ya se encontrara lejos para poder hablar bien con Lauren "bueno, mira ... tu ... ¿que sientes por Maléfica?"

"La verdad nada, me parece un hada muy, muy hermosa pero no siento nada mas"

"Entonces eres perfecta para mi plan"

" ¿Plan? ¿cual plan?"

"Esque ... bueno, te contare algo, la chica rubia que estaba conmigo es la princesa Aurora"

"Wuow, ¿enserio? ¿es la princesa? ... me entere de que su boda con el príncipe Phillip fue cancelada por que ella esta casada con alguien mas"

"Si, con Maléfica"

Lauren abrió sus ojos como platos, en definitiva no se esperaba oír que la princesa estaba casada con una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, si no con la mas fuerte de las hadas "no lo puedo creer ... ¿en serio ellas están casadas?"

"Si pero la princesa quiere el divorcio para casarse con el príncipe"

"Oh ... que mal, pero, ¿entonces en que les puedo servir?"

"Mira, hace años cuando la princesa abandono tanto el Páramo como a Maléfica, se fue pensando que no sentía nada por ella, pero, cuando ayer volvió para pedirle el divorcio y la vio, no pudo evitar quedar perpleja. Esos sentimientos que pensó no sentir surgieron y ademas hace rato cuando le comente un poco sobre el plan que tenia pude ver que se molesto, ah, no solo eso, también cuando le pregunte sobre a cual mujer cree que sea la ideal para Maléfica, ella dijo que ninguna es perfecta para ella. En pocas palabras te quiero pedir que si por favor podrías venir con nosotras al Páramo y darle celos a la princesa con Maléfica".

"Celos ... ¿pero como?"

"No se, abrazándola, besándola, no, espera, no la beses, quien sabe en que te transformaría si te atreves a hacerlo"

Lauren se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos pensando en aceptar o no ... ayudar a Aurora o no ... ¿y si Maléfica la transforma en algo feo aunque solamente le diera un abrazo? ¡rayos! ¿que tendría que hacer?. La chica volteo a ver al hada suspiro resignada y le sonrió "esta bien, ayudare".

" ¡Muchas gracias Lauren!, ahora vamos hacia la entrada del pueblo donde las demás esperan"

La chica asintió y junto con Knotgrass fueron hacia allá, una vez en la entrada pudieron notar a Flittle y Thistlewit quienes parecían preguntarle cosas a Aurora la cual tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

"Chicas ya llegamos" hablo el hada roja y todas voltearon. El hada azul y la blanca se acercaron a ellas.

"Oh, no esta mal la chica" Flittle voló rodeando a Lauren.

"Si, es bonita ... ¿verdad princesa?" Thistlewit volteo a ver a Aurora.

Aurora frunció el ceño y miro a Lauren de arriba a abajo "yo que se" cruzo los brazos.

Lauren y las 3 hadas se sonrieron de forma cómplice ante las grandes señales de celos que Aurora sin darse cuenta mandaba.

"Oigan, ¿saben si Maléfica sigue por aquí y ya se fue?" le pregunto el hada roja a las otras 2.

"Ya se fue" dijo el hada azul.

"Si, afortunadamente no nos noto pero si, ya se regreso al Páramo y ..." el hada blanca se acerco mas a las otras para que Aurora no oyera nada "la princesa sonrió como tonta cuando la vio y se fue volando"

Flittle, Knotgrass, Thistlewit y Lauren se voltearon a ver como aquel conocido meme (Huy que malote).

"Bien, hora de regresar al Páramo" el hada roja se puso en frente de todas y empezaron a seguirla, Aurora también pero ella prefirió no estar cerca de ellas así que se quedo unos metros atrás.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Para 'matar' el tiempo iniciaron platicas, le llegaron a preguntar cosas a Aurora pero ella respondía de forma cortante o aveces ni decía nada. Por fin llegaron y la noticia de que había otra humana en el Páramo rápidamente se corrió hasta llegar a los oídos de Maléfica; ella (Maléfica) voló hacia allá ... !ya era suficiente con tener a la bestia rubia aquí y ahora otra mas!. Aterrizo perfectamente en frente de todas y aurora una vez mas sonrió inconscientemente e incluso volvió a acercarse a ella, pero, de repente Lauren se adelanto, se puso en frente de Maléfica y la abrazo. Celos, Aurora sintió celos, tantos, que por un momento considero la idea de tirar al piso a esa tal Lauren y golpearla. Después de todo esa hermosa hada aun sigue siendo su esposa y tiene que hacerse respetar ¿no?, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

" ¡¿Que crees que haces?!" Maléfica tomo fuertemente los brazos de Lauren y después los aventó hacia los lados para que la soltara.

"Yo ... este ... " la chica miro nerviosa hacia las hadas y después miro fijamente a los ojos de Maléfica "quiero todo contigo".

Aurora ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo mas, si se seguía quedando lo mas seguro era que aria una gran escena de celos "Saben que, yo me largo" se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí. Maléfica al ver así a Aurora no pudo evitar sentir fuertes deseos de detenerla y decirle que aquella chica no significaba nada, pero por desgracia su orgullo pudo mas y dejo pasar sus deseos, después miro seriamente a Lauren.

"Vendrás conmigo" la hermosa hada tomo de un brazo a Lauren y empezó a caminar.

Cuando ambas llegaron a un lugar donde nadie las podía oír, Maléfica se detuvo y miro a la chica " ¿por que me abrazaste?"

"Por que como te dije antes, quiero todo contigo" Lauren miro hacia la izquierda.

"Mientes"

"N-no ..."

"Mira niñita, sigue mintiendo y te convertirte en algún feo animal"

Aquella chica hizo cara de horror ante lo que Maléfica le había dicho, no le gustaba la idea de ser transformada en algo horrible "b-bien, te lo diré" le empezó a temblar la voz "l-l-la hada roja me p-pidió ayuda con un plan q-que ella tiene".

" ¿Ah si?, cual"

"Ella quiere que yo la ayude, quiere que la princesa Aurora sienta celos para que se de cuenta que aun te ama"

Maléfica sintió que su corazón latía de felicidad hasta sintió ganas de sonreír, pero las reprimió " ¿de verdad?"

"Si, creo que fue obvio cuando ella se fue enojada en el momento que te abrace".

"Vaya vaya, así que quieren darle celos a esa bestia ... que maravilla" Maléfica sonrió con algo de malicia "te ayudare un poco"

" ¿En serio?"

"Si, así que empecemos"

Ambas caminaron por el Páramo, pero, para desgracia de Aurora, ellas pasaron justamente a unos metros de distancia de donde ella estaba, así que cuando las vio pasar, Aurora se puso a seguirlas. Grabe error, no hizo mas que ponerse mas celosa con lo que veía.

Veía a SU esposa caminar por el río junto con Lauren.

Veía a Su esposa caminar cerca de los hermosos lagos cristalinos junto con Lauren.

Por ultimo pudo ver a SU esposa dirigirse hacia la mas grande cascada del Páramo junto con Lauren y eso no le gusto nada. Para aurora ese lugar era especial ya que cuando llego por primera vez al Páramo, Maléfica le enseño todos los lugares hermosos que había y ese donde estaba aquella cascada era su favorito. Lo malo que en lugar de impedirlo se dio la media vuelta y se fue, pero, de repente ...

**" ¿A donde crees que vas?"**

Aurora se detuvo y miro hacia todos lados para buscar a quien le había dicho eso.

**"Estoy aquí, dentro de tu cabeza, soy tu subconsciente"**

" ¿Mi subconsciente?"

**"Si y a ver, dime, ¿por que te vas en lugar de impedir que TU esposa lleve a tu lugar preferido a esa?"**

" ¿Que se supone que deba hacer?"

**" ¿¡Como que que debes hacer!?, tu iras aya y aras valer tus derechos, mientras Maléfica no te firme el divorcio ella sigue siendo tu esposa, así que ve, anda"**

Aurora se dio la vuelta y levanto la mirada con orgullo "tienes razón, are valer mis derechos ahora" empezó a caminar hacia ellas a paso firme.

Cuando la princesa ya estaba cerca, aventó a Lauren lejos de Maléfica " ¡aléjate de mi esposa!"

Lauren miro fijamente a Aurora " ¿tu esposa?"

"Si, mientras ella no me firme el divorcio sigue siendo ¡MI! esposa, así que ya vete" Aurora le dio otro empujón a Lauren.

" ¡Oye ya deja de aventarme!" ahora Lauren empujo a Aurora.

A Maléfica no le gusto eso para nada así que en un rápido movimiento termino colocándose en frente de Lauren, tomo fuerte su mentón y la miro a los ojos "vuelve a ponerle una mano encima a MI bestia rubia y te transformare en comida para Diaval".

"P-pero ..."

"Pero nada, ¡ahora vete!"

Lauren salio corriendo del lugar. Al llegar a las afueras del Páramo se encontró con Knotgrass quien le pregunto por que se iba, Lauren le contesto que no había problema ya que el plan salio a la perfección y que ahora Aurora y Maléfica se encontraban juntas, el hada roja le sonrió, le agradeció y la chica se fue.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maléfica miro a Aurora y le sonrió con burla "así que la bestia es celosa"

" ¿Que? yo no ... no ... ok, esta bien, me puse un poco celosa" Aurora cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Maléfica soltó una pequeña risa " ¿Poco?"

"Ugh ... bien, lo admito, sentí muchos celos, ¿contenta?" la princesa hizo un puchero con la cara aun mas roja de lo que ya la tenia.

Maléfica solo sonrió y después miro hacia delante "bien ahora que aquella niñita se fue y no veo a nadie mas a quien llevar a la cascada excepto ati ... te gustaría ir?"

Aurora le sonrió grandemente a Maléfica con sus ojos completamente iluminados " ¡claro que si! ¡me encantaría!"

Las 2 empezaron a caminar con rumbo hacia la cascada, mas sin embargo, mientras caminaban, Aurora sintió deseos de tomar la mano de Maléfica, pero, cada vez que estaba cerca rápidamente quitaba su mano y la colocaba atrás en su espalda. Para Maléfica eso no paso desapercibido así que cuando Aurora volvió a intentar tomar su mano, la hermosa hada atrapo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. La cara de la princesa volvió a quedar como tomate.

"Llegamos" anuncio Maléfica.

Aurora no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la belleza de la gran cascada "dios, es tan hermosa ..."

_-Pero no tanto como tu-_ pensó Aurora al desviar su mirada hacia Maléfica.

Ambas se sentaron en unas rocas planas las cuales estaba una junto de la otra. Platicaron de muchas cosas ,aunque, Aurora siempre evito en todo momento mencionar a Phillip. El anochecer llego, se pusieron de pie, pero, de repente Aurora tropezó y Maléfica la atrapo, cuando Aurora levanto su mirada, se perdió en aquellos ojos dorados de contorno azul marino. Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al rostro de Maléfica la cual se empezó a hacer hacia tras. Aurora fue mas rápida, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Maléfica, la jalo un poco hacia ella, pozo sus labios en los de su esposa y empezó a mover su boca buscando que le correspondiera. La hermosa hada se quedo quieta por algunos segundos ya que aquello le había sorprendido, pero después no quino esperar, así que coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de Aurora y empezó a corresponder aquel beso, después lamió los labios de la princesa para que le diera acceso a su cavidad bucal y con gusto se lo concedió comenzando así una batalla por el dominio. Ambas se besaban con pasión y desenfreno, hasta que por desgracia, Maléfica se aparto abrupta mente tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Ya deberías de ir ... a descansar con aquellas ... cabezas huecas, bestia" dijo Maléfica algo agitada.

Aurora no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, ella quería seguir, quería que aquella hermosa hada la hiciera suya "Si ... esta bien" bajo la mirada, pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Maléfica "oye ¿puedo dormir contigo?"

" ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?" Maléfica arqueo una ceja.

"Sip" Aurora le sonrió.

Maléfica suspiro profundamente "ok, ya que"

" ¡Yey!"

Las 2 se dirigieron hacia un lugar en donde poder dormir, pero Maléfica recordó que Aurora abandono el Páramo por no tener las mismas comodidades así que se detuvo "a ver, en donde quieres dormir, que yo recuerdes te gustan 'las comodidades' "

Aurora frunció su entre cejo ante el comentario de su esposa " pues ¿no puedes formar algo? eres la hada mas fuerte que ahí"

Maléfica rodó los ojos "OK, como diga la bestia real" de sus manos empezó a emanar aquel humo verde brillante y de repente comenzaron a salir muchas raíces del suelo las cuales formaron la base de una cama, una vez echo empezó a formar algo que parecía un colchón echo de suaves hojas las cuales se mantenían firmes, en su lugar, sin moverse ni un centímetro "listo, ahora duérmete"

Aurora corrió hacia la cama y salto cayendo sobre ella "que cómoda es" se acomodo quedando acostada de lado en una orilla mirando hacia el lugar donde Maléfica dormiría, se removió un poco y cerro sus ojos "gracias y buenas noches".

Maléfica se acerco a la cama y se recostó boca abajo al lado de la princesa "descansa, bestia" volteo a ver a Aurora notando que esta temblaba un poco por el frió, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió una de sus grandes alas y tapo a la princesa para proporcionarle calor. Ella no lo sabia pero cuando hizo eso, Aurora sonrió levemente.

EN EL CASTILLO DEL PRÍNCIPE PHILLIP.

El ya no podía aguantar mas lejos de Aurora, la extrañaba demasiado. Toda la mañana había esperado a que su padre llegara ya que el había salido a tratar unos asuntos con los otros reinos pero el príncipe quería decirle algo muy importante y afortunadamente para el, su padre llego, así que rápidamente fue hacia allá y una vez que se encontró con su padre ...

"Papa, tengo algo que decirte"

" ¿Que cosa hijo?"

"Mañana iré por Aurora"

"Pero hijo, ella dijo que a mas tardar en una semana volvería, apenas han pasado 2 días"

"Lo se, pero ya no puedo estar sin ella ni un minuto mas"

"Ok ... como tu quieras Phillip" .

.

.

.

CONTINUARA ...


	3. capitulo 3

**elyzabeth: **lo que me pediste no pasara en este capitulo, pero pienso hacer algo parecido en el siguiente :3

**xxx**x**x**

Los personajes de Maleficent no me pertenecen.

* * *

Ya era de día en el Páramo y cierta princesa ya se estaba despertando, se sentó en aquella cama echa de raíces y suaves hojas, se estiro con energía, abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír ya que a su lado aun dormía plácidamente su esposa Maléfica. Aurora se removió para acercarse al rostro de la hermosa hada y la beso tierna mente; Maléfica abrió los ojos ante ese contacto y la princesa se aparto.

" ¿Que crees que haces bestia?"

" ¿Mmh? ... ¿acaso no puedo darle un beso de buenos días a mi esposa?" Aurora soltó una pequeña risilla. Maléfica rodó sus ojos y la rubia volvió a acercarse a ella en busca de otro beso, pero de repente ...

" ¡Maléfica!" grito Knotgrass quien volaba a toda velocidad hacia ellas, algo había pasado " ¡un hombre quiere entrar al Páramo!, Flittle y Thistlewit se quedaron aya junto con Valtazar para impedir su entrada"

" ¡Que! nadie tiene permitido entrar aquí a menos que yo lo decida" Maléfica se levanto rápidamente de la cama de hojas, extendió sus inmensas alas, estaba apunto de echarse a volar hacia la entrada del Páramo.

El hada roja se acerco a Aurora "psst, princesa" le susurro "creo que tu también deberías ir, aquel hombre dice ser el príncipe Phillip, tu futuro esposo".

Al oír aquello la rubia se levanto y se apresuro a ir junto a Maléfica " ¡oye! yo también iré".

" ¿Por que?" pregunto Maléfica frunciendo el ceño.

"Por que ... uhg, no preguntes, solo llévame por favor, cuando lleguemos aya te explico"

Maléfica rodó de nuevo los ojos "esta bien ..." pero no se espero hasta que Aurora se acercara, no, ella la jalo del brazo para acercarla, la cargo como si fuesen recién casadas, doblo un poco sus rodillas y por fin levanto el vuelo con dirección hacia la entrada.

A pesar de que Maléfica estaba furiosa por que un humano aya entrado al Páramo. Al llegar a la entrada, bajo suavemente a Aurora hacia el suelo, pudo ver a las pequeñas hadas y a Valtazar intentando que no pasara pero Maléfica les pidió que se fueran, que ella lo resolvería. La princesa quería hablar con Phillip primero pero la hermosa hada fue mas rápida y se puso adelante del príncipe.

" ¡No me importa que aya alianza entre los humanos y el Páramo!, ¡nadie entra aquí a menos que yo lo autorice! entend ..." pero Maléfica no pudo terminar su oración ya que Phillip al ver que aquella hada se acercaba y le gritaba, se sintió intimidado e intento detener su paso extendiendo una mano la cual tenia anillos de hierro, los cuales terminaron tocando su clavícula ... ¿pero que se supone que hace el hierro?, pues para las hadas es como si fuese ácido, así que cuando el príncipe hizo eso, Maléfica soltó un grito de dolor colocando una mano en su herida.

"Oh por dios ... ¿estas bien?" Aurora corrió hacia Maléfica.

"Si ... solo es cuestión de unos segundos mas para que sane".

" ¿Segura?"

"Si ... mira " Maléfica retiro su mano para que Aurora pudiera ver su herida la cual se cerro rápido ante sus ojos azules.

"Me alegra ..." la oji-azul llevo su mano hacia donde estaba segundos antes la herida y empezó a acariciar aquella zona mientras le sonreía calidamente a su esposa.

El príncipe empezó a sentir celos. Aurora debería de preocuparse por el y no por aquella hada, así que decidió hacerse notar "Aurora, ¿por que no me prestas atención ami?, ¡yo soy tu futuro esposo!".

Maléfica miro fijamente a Phillip " ¿y?, yo soy su ESPOSA" hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Aurora coloco una mano en medio del pecho de su esposa "tranquila, yo lo arreglo"

Maléfica le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apresurara a hablar con el.

La princesa volteo hacia Phillip, camino hacia el ya que tenia pensado decirle algunas cosas pero el príncipe enamorado no pudo aguantar mas y al ver que Aurora ya estaba mas cerca de el, la beso sin aviso, pero, fue un beso que la princesa no respondió.

_-Vaya forma de arreglarlo-_ pensó Maléfica, sintió una inmensa molestia pero sin embargo, ella no iba a hacer una escena de celos "Los dejo solos" dijo la hermosa hada, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia dentro del Páramo.

Aurora al ver que Maléfica se iba, se aparto de Phillip, casi empujándolo y salio corriendo hacia su esposa. El príncipe se quedo de pie ahí completamente confundido sin poder decir nada.

" ¡Espera por favor!" grito la rubia una vez que la alcanzo y el hada se detuvo.

"No deberías estar con tu futuro esposo, su alteza"

Aurora soltó una pequeña risa "estas celosa ... ahora sabes que sentí cuando estabas con Lauren".

"Yo no estoy celosa"

" ¿Ah no?" la princesa se acerco mas a ella, a menos de un centímetro de su rostro "yo creo que si" acorto mas la distancia pero no para besarla, si no para capturar su labio inferior (el de Maléfica) con sus dientes y morder hasta que sangrara.

Al sentir eso, Maléfica hizo hacia atrás su cara y miro a Aurora con su entre cejo fruncido " ¿Por que hiciste eso, bestia?".

"Por que tienes unos labios tan sexys" la rubia al ver que la mordida se cerraba rápidamente, estrello sus labios sobre los de su esposa iniciando así una apasionada sesión de besos mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de ella para que no se separara. Sentía entre besos ese sabor que la sangre tenia, pero duro poco ya que cuando sano, ese sabor se disipo. Maléfica solo opto por colocar sus manos en la cintura de Aurora para pegarla a su cuerpo. Estuvieron besándose así por unos pocos minutos hasta que la falta de oxigeno fue insoportable, se separaron y se tomaron algunos segundos para regularizar sus respiraciones.

"Dile al principito que se large o si no, le are algo muy malo" Soltó Maléfica en un tono serio y amenazante.

"Tranquila ..." Aurora acerco su mano hacia la cara de ella y acaricio uno de sus afilados pómulos "dame este día para hablar con el ... solo este día ¿si?".

Maléfica soltó un gruñido de molestia "esta bien, ve con el antes de que me arrepienta. Yo iré a hacer algunas cosas" se aparto de la rubia, extendió sus grandes alas, doblo sus rodillas y alzo el vuelo.

Aurora se quedo sonriendo y mirando al cielo hasta que ya no pudo ver mas a Maléfica, bajo su mirada, volvió con Phillip y una vez que llego ...

"Phillip, tenemos que hablar".

El príncipe sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír esas palabras. Después de aquella forma en la que Aurora trataba a esa mujer de la cual se supone se iba a divorciar, tubo un mal presentimiento, pero en lugar de afrontarlo quiso darle vueltas al asunto.

"Pase por un pequeño pueblo a unos pocos kilómetros antes de llegar aquí, ¿te gustaría ir mi amor?"

"No, tengo algo que decirte"

" ¿Que tal si me lo dices en el camino?"

Aurora solamente se limito a suspirar pesadamente y asentir. Quería decirle 'terminamos', pero después se puso a pensar que seria mejor buscar una buena explicación para su ruptura mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo. Ambos se dirigieron hacia allá, la princesa intento hablar con el en el camino pero Phillip cambiaba de tema y eso a Aurora la estaba enfadando. Cuando llegaron, el compro cosas con algunas monedas de oro que traía, le pregunto a Aurora si deseaba algo pero ella no quiso nada, lo que quería la princesa era hablar.

"Ya Phillip, tengo que decirte algo, intente hablarte en todo el camino hacia aquí pero tu cambiabas de tema, ahora escucha"

Pero el príncipe aun no quería escuchar la verdad "amor, no seas impaciente, que te parece si me lo cuentas en el camino de regreso"

Aurora soltó un bufido de completa molestia. Deseaba que en ese momento un rayo le cayera a el encima, pero no le quedo de otra mas que volver a asentir y de mala gana. Después de eso los 2 emprendieron el camino hacia el Páramo. La princesa una vez mas intento hablarle, pero para aumentar mas su enojo, el volvió a cambiar de tema.

" ¡Por dios!, ¡ya basta!, tu y yo term ..." pero Aurora no pudo terminar aquella oración ya que de los arboles salieron unos bandidos. Afortunadamente a ella no la reconocieron y ni intentaron asaltarla ya que no llevaba nada, pero el principito no corrió con la misma suerte. Ellos vieron que llevaba muchas cosas, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzaron hacia el y le quitaron todo lo que había comprado, ademas de las pocas monedas de oro que le quedaban. El príncipe no hizo nada, el pensaba que cuando alguien te asalta lo mejor es entregarle todo. Después de lograr su objetivo, los bandidos huyeron.

"Phillip, ¿por que no te defendiste?" le reprocho Aurora

"Por que ami me han dicho que cuando estas cosas pasen, es mejor darle todo a los asaltantes para no salir herido"

Aurora puso una de sus manos en su frente _-dios ... y se supone que con este tonto me iba a casar-_ pensó ella.

Los 2 volvieron a retomar su camino. Ahora era Phillip quien hablaba y Aurora quien no lo escuchaba ¿por que?, por que su mente estaba siendo invadida por recuerdos ...

**FLASHBACK.**

**_Aurora y Maléfica recién habían cumplido una semana de casadas. La hermosa hada había pensado en llevar a la oji-azul a un pueblo que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros del Páramo para que comprara comida que a ella (a Aurora) le gustara y ropa, ya que la rubia solo tenia un cambio de ropa y era el que traía puesto. Busco por algunos rincones del Páramo a Aurora hasta que por fin la encontró sentada en una gran piedra que estaba en la orilla de la cascada mas grande._**

**_"Vaya, hasta que te encuentro" dijo Maléfica y la rubia rápidamente volteo "te llevare al pueblo"_**

**_" ¡No! no me lleves de regreso al castillo por favor" Aurora miro al hada con ojos de perrito abandonado._**

**_"Haber su alteza, yo dije que te llevare al pueblo, no que te llevare de regreso con tus padres"_**

**_"Oh ... en ese caso pues ... vamos"_**

**_"Bien"_**

**_Maléfica tomo la mano de Aurora provocando su sonrojo (el de Aurora) y después empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del Páramo._**

**_"Bueno, caminemos" el hada miro a la oji-azul._**

**_" ¿Caminar?, ¿no me llevaras volando?" le dijo Aurora. Ella si caminaba pero cortas distancias y el pueblo donde Maléfica quería llevarla quedaba a unos kilómetros. Lo mas seguro era que no soportaría._**

**_"Si, caminar, así que andando" Maléfica empezó a moverse._**

**_A Aurora no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar. Caminaron por algunos cientos de metros pero la princesa ya no aguantaba mas, le dolían mucho los pies, así que se detuvo, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sobar sus pies. Maléfica no puedo oír los pasos de Aurora siguiéndola, volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver a la princesa en el suelo sobando sus pies mientras hacia un gesto de dolor. Se acerco a ella, se inclino y la cargo como si fuesen recién casadas haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y mucho._**

**_"Creo que deberías practicar la caminata, te cansas muy rápido"_**

**_"S-si ... tal vez" Aurora se movió un poco y guardo su rostro en el cuello de la hada ya que se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero minutos después el cansancio le empezó a cobrar factura quedándose dormida en los brazos de Maléfica._**

**_La hermosa hada siguió caminando hasta que por fin llego al pueblo. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con el rostro dormido de Aurora. Sonrió al verla así, se veía tierna e indefensa y sin pensarlo 2 veces deposito en beso en la frente de la rubia, pero lo bueno dura poco, tenia que despertarla._**

**_"Ya llegamos" anuncio Maléfica y la princesa abrió sus ojos lentamente._**

**_" ¿ya?, ¿tan rápido?... " se tallo un poco los ojos._**

**_"Si" Maléfica la bajo despacio y después miro hacia en frente._**

**_Aurora miro hacia donde su esposa miraba y pudo divisar que también ahí en el pueblo había un mercado. Se alegro mucho, hasta corrió hacia aya y Maléfica solo la siguió de cerca hacia los lugares que ella iba. Horas después la princesa termino sus compras dándole a cargar las cosas pesadas para ella a Maléfica, mientras que ella misma se quedaba con las cosas livianas. Iban caminando despacio con rumbo de regreso al Páramo, estaban pasando junto algunos arboles y de repente 3 sujetos salieron poniéndose frente a ellas._**

**_"Denos todo lo que traigan por que si no ..." uno de los sujetos apretó un poco su miembro viril y se relamió los labios mientras las miraba. Los otros 2 se empezaron a acercar a ellas con intención de acorralarlas._**

**_Aurora rápidamente se puso de tras de su esposa. Maléfica sintió nauseas y hasta hizo cara de asco ante lo que aquel sujeto. Trato de tranquilizarse y suspiro profundamente "disculpen, ¿podrían apartarse para que podamos seguir nuestro camino?"_**

**_Los 3 sujetos se echaron a reír y ahora ya estaban a menos de 2 metros de distancia de ellas. Obviamente Maléfica tomo eso como un claro 'no' y bajo despacio las cosas que traía cargando._**

**_"Muy bien ... si eso quieren" Maléfica levanto sus manos de las cuales empezó a salir una especie de polvo dorado brillante haciendo levitar a los sujetos a algunos cuantos metros de altura para después aventarlos fuertemente contra los arboles. Después del golpe, los sujetos apenas se pudieron levantar con mucho trabajo ya que tenían algunos huesos rotos._**

**_" ¿Quieren mas?" dijo Maléfica. Los hombres hicieron una cara de mucho miedo y aun con el dolor que sentían se echaron a correr._**

**_Aurora salio de tras de su esposa "Wuow, eres ... increíble"._**

**_"Lo se" Maléfica la miro con un aire de superioridad._**

**_Después de eso ambas retomaron tranquilamente su camino hacia el Páramo ..._**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD.

Aurora estaba tan inmersa en sus recuerdos que ni se dio cuenta de cuando habían llegado al Páramo, hasta que ...

"Mi amor, ya llegamos" le dijo Phillip sacando de aquel estado a Aurora.

"Oh ... ¿ya? ... bueno Phillip, necesito decirte algo"

"Esta bien, te escucho"

_-Vaya, hasta que por fin-_ pensó la rubia "bien, yo quiero decirte que ya no va a haber ni divorcio, ni boda entre nosotros, yo ... yo ya no te amo y ahora que lo pienso, creo que jamas lo hice"

"Lo sabia ..."

" ¿En serio?"

"Si, me basto con ver la forma en la que corriste hacia ella cuando la herí accidentalmente, ademas ... de esa forma en que la miras, jamas me miraste ami. Puedo ser muy tonto para la mayoría de las cosas, pero en estos casos, puedo entender bien".

"Me alegra que entiendas, pero, no es necesario alejarnos, podemos ser amigos"

"Si, claro que si, ¿sabes?, creo que yo confundí el cariño que se tienen los mejores amigos con el amor, por que no me siento mal"

Aurora le sonrió aliviada y se acerco a el para darle un abrazo amistoso, pero una vez que se separaron el príncipe tenia pensado en pedirle un favor.

"Aurora, ¿te puedo pedir un algo?"

"Si, dime"

" ¿Podría quedarme dentro del Páramo?, solo seria por esta noche, esque después de lo que paso con los bandidos, la verdad no me gustaría arriesgarme quedándome a dormir afuera"

"Claro que si, tranquilo"

Ambos entraron al Páramo. Phillip pudo divisar una cueva donde podía dormir "Bueno Aurora, yo me quedare aquí"

"Esta bien Phillip, que tengas una buena noche"

"Igualmente"

Los dos se sonrieron, después el príncipe entro a la cueva para acomodarse y dormir. La princesa siguió su camino hacia los adentros del Páramo en busca de su esposa, busco en el lugar donde ayer habían dormido pero no estaba, busco en algunos lagos y tampoco. Así que decidió ir hacia las cascadas. Primero busco en la mas grande y nada, en la mediana y también nada, camino hacia la cascada chica deteniéndose en la orilla, pero una vez que levanto la vista para revisar, quedo completamente paralizada ante la hermosa figura que contemplaba, pero ¿que era?, era Maléfica quien estaba completamente desnuda abajo de una cascada de poco flujo. Lucia su nívea piel y su tonificado cuerpo. Con el resplandor de la luna llena aquella vista multiplicaba por mucho esa belleza. Aurora no pudo resistir mas tiempo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su esposa. Maléfica pudo oír como alguien daba pasos dentro del agua así que rápido volteo solo para toparse con la oji-azul.

"Espera bestia, ¿que crees que haces?"

Aurora no le contesto nada ya que la lujuria se había apoderado de ella. Se acerco mas a ella y una vez en frente tomo su rostro con las manos y la empezó a besar; al principio eran besos lentos pero después se tornaron desesperados y largos. Maléfica pozo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia para empezar a dirigirla lentamente hacia una gran roca plana que estaba en la orilla. Cuando las piernas de la princesa tocaron la roca, Maléfica la levanto un poco para recostarla sobre ella, separo sus piernas (las de Aurora) y se coloco entre estas.

"Bestia, ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?"

"Claro que si ... te amo" Aurora acaricio sus afiladas mejillas suavemente.

Maléfica sonrió ante aquellas palabras y se acerco a Aurora para reclamar sus labios. La princesa pozo sus manos sobre el trasero de su esposa para presionarla mas hacia ella. Maléfica coloco sus manos en los senos de la rubia por sobre la tela de su vestido.

"Traes mucha ropa bestia" Maléfica se movió un poco para que Aurora pudiera levantarse y quitarse el vestido al igual que su ropa interior, una vez echo, volvió a recostarse para volver a retomar aquella sesión de besos llenos de pasión y deseo desbordante. Maléfica rompió el beso para empezar a besar y mordisquear el cuello de la rubia, después bajo mas hasta llegar a su pecho.

"Ahhh... M-Maléfica ..." gimió Aurora al sentir que Maléfica tomo uno de sus pezones con su boca y lo empezó a lamer circularmente delineando su aureola mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón.

Maléfica dejo su pecho y empezó a bajar por su abdomen depositando tiernos besos sobre el ocasionando que la oji-azul soltara algunos suspiros ante aquella sensación. Abrió un poco mas sus piernas y bajo su cara hasta su intimidad.

"Mmmhh ... mi dios ... ahhh ... " volvió a gemir Aurora cuando sintió la lengua de su esposa sobre su clítoris el cual lamia rápidamente.

Sin dejar aquella labor, Maléfica empezó a acariciar con 2 de sus dedos la entrada de la rubia, pero, de repente pudo sentir algo ... una membrana ¡oh por dios! ¡es virgen!. La hermosa hada por un momento pensó en preguntar algo pero lo mas seguro es que rompería el momento y ella no quería eso, así que ahora con su mano volvió a estimular su clítoris para lubricarla lo suficiente y sin dejar esa tarea se volvió a colocar sobre ella. Otra vez la beso y una vez mas volvió a acariciar su vagina con sus 2 dedos los cuales metió de golpe logrando que con eso la oji-azul soltara un grito de dolor.

" ¿Te duele mucho bestia?, si lo deseas los saco" Maléfica un mantenía sus dedos en el interior de la princesa pero sin moverlos.

"N-no ... solo que no seas tan ... ruda".

Maléfica sonrió "ok, seré gentil" se volvió a acercar a su rostro para besarla mientras que la empezaba a penetrar lenta pero constantemente con sus dedos. Poco después la hermosa hada aumento mas el ritmo de sus dedos.

"Dios ... Maléfica ... m-me estas volviendo l-loca ... sigue así ..."

"¿Te gusta bestia?"

"S-si ... ahh ... me encanta ... n-no pares por favor... mmhh..."

Maléfica siguió penetrando rápidamente con sus dedos a la rubia.

"Ahh... Maléfica ...y-yo ya estoy ... apunto de ..."

Maléfica pudo sentir como las paredes de Aurora comenzaban a atrapar sus dedos lo cual le indicaba que la rubia estaba a segundos de terminar, y así fue. De pronto la princesa soltó un fuerte gemido mientras que sentía como sus dedos quedaban inmovilizados ante los espasmos que sacudían el cuerpo de Aurora. Cuando su orgasmo cedió, lentamente saco sus dedos notando en ellos un leve rastro de sangre. No pudo evitar sonreír ya que ahora Aurora le pertenecía solamente a ella.

Maléfica se sentó y se empezó a mover hacia la orilla de la roca "bueno bestia, vayamos a descansar"

"N-no ... espera, ahora yo quiero complacerte"

Maléfica se echo a reír, pero segundos después se calmo "bien ... pero, tendrías que atender mi entre pierna".

"No i-importa"

"Entonces hazlo " Maléfica volvió a moverse pero ahora para acostarse de nuevo en la roca y abrir sus piernas revelando así su mojada intimidad.

Aurora bajo hacia el centro de su esposa, abrió con sus delos los pliegues de la vagina de Maléfica y empezó a lamer torpemente su clítoris, cosa que a la hermosa hada no le complacía por completo.

"Espera bestia" Maléfica levanto un poco su cara "hazlo como si estuvieras lamiendo un helado y ... también mas rápido".

La princesa asintió y tal como le había dicho, empezó a lamer rápidamente como si fuese un helado de su sabor favorito

"Lo estas haciendo bien bestia ... no te detengas" Aurora siguió manteniendo el ritmo pero después no supo si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal ya que no salia ningún sonido de la boca de su esposa, pero de repente, pudo ver como Maléfica echaba su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, ademas de que también pudo sentir la embriagadora esencia de su esposa en parte de su rostro. Aurora salio de ahí y se puso a la par de Maléfica para después acercarse y besarla suavemente.

"Bueno bestia, ahora si vayamos a nuestra cama".

"Si ... ya es muy noche" Aurora miro al rededor notando que el cielo estaba mas oscuro que cuando había entrado a la cascada.

Ellas se vistieron. Maléfica se acerco a ella para abrazarla algo fuerte y alzo vuelo con dirección hacia aquella cama de hojas que ayer formo; cuando llego bajo lentamente a Aurora sobre la cama para después recostarse ella también. Aurora al ver que su esposa se acostó, rápidamente se acerco a ella para abrazarla y acurrucarse en su pecho. Poco después empezó a sentir sueño y cayo dormida. Maléfica solo se limito a sonreír ante lo que su rubia hizo, extendió una de sus grandes alas para cubrir a la oji-azul al igual que a ella misma, después sintio como sus parpados se cerraban y pocos minutos mas tarde acompaño a Aurora en un sueño profundo

CONTINUARA ...


	4. capitulo 4

En este capitulo incluiré una pequeña escena de la película animada de Disney "La Bella Durmiente".

Los personajes de Maleficent no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

Esta vez no se podía decir que ya era completamente de día en el Páramo, ya que, bueno, eran las 6:00 am. Aurora ya estaba de pie junto a la cama en donde habían dormido ella y su esposa, pero ¿por que rayos estaba despierta tan temprano?. Ella iba a dejar a Maléfica así como la dejo hace años ... ¡¿por que lo iba a hacer?!, por su padre. Se supone que ella había vuelto al Páramo para conseguir el divorcio y no para volverse a enamorar de su esposa e incluso hasta llegar a hacer el amor con ella. Se sentía una vez mas la mujer mas despreciable del mundo. Se odiaba así misma. Tenia que volver a alejarse y esta vez seria mas doloroso ya que se dio cuenta de que Maléfica es su amor verdadero, pero también pensaba en el rey, ¿que pensaría el si se entera?, ¿se avergonzaría de ella?. Su madre era de mente mas abierta así que lo mas seguro es que la apoyaría, ¿pero el?, lo mas seguro era que la odiara y deseara dañar a Maléfica, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Sus ojos azules se empezaron a inundar de lagrimas.

-Maldición ... cuanto te amo, pero tengo que irme ya, si vuelvo a mirarte una vez mas juro que me arrepentiré, me quedare contigo y mandare al diablo a mi padre- pensó Aurora mientras miraba a Maléfica. Aunque eso es lo que debía de haber echo, ella ya había tomado la decisión de partir, y así fue. Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada/salida del Páramo para llegar hacia donde Phillip estaba y una vez ahí intento despertarlo.

"Hey Phillip ya es hora de irnos, ¡levántate!" alzo la voz Aurora.

El príncipe alzo un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño " ¿Aurora? ... ¿por que tan temprano? ni si quiera ha salido el sol"

"Por que si ... " la rubia sollozo un poco y limpio sus ojos "ademas, mi castillo queda lejos, así que cuando lleguemos ya el sol estará bien en alto. ¡Levántate ya!"

Phillip se quedo quieto por algunos segundos al oír que la voz de la oji-azul se quebrada. ¿Por que lloraba? ¿no se supone que lo dejo a el por Maléfica a quien en verdad amaba? ¿por que se iba?. Pero por mas dudas que tenia en la cabeza, decidió preguntarle al respecto mas adelante. Se levanto, se sacudió su traje y camino hacia Aurora. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida/entrada esperando que nadie mas los viera, pero no fue así, ya que cierto cuervo los pudo divisar desde la copa de un árbol. Diaval negó con su cabeza al ver aquella escena (por desgracia el pensó que Aurora abandonaba a Maléfica por Phillip), salio volando hacia donde dormía su ama y se quedo ahí hasta que ella despertara.

Las horas pasaron hasta que cierta hermosa hada empezó a removerse, estiro un brazo con el objetivo de abrazar a Aurora, pero cuando lo hizo no sintió nada, ella no estaba. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente solo para notar que en la orilla de la cama la miraba fijamente un cuervo el cual comenzó a graznar como si dijera que lo transformara. Al oírlo, Maléfica movió su mano y lo convirtió en su forma humana.

"Diaval ... ¿que pasa?, ¿donde esta Aurora?"

"Es por esa razón que estoy aquí. Ella se fue"

"¿Se fue?, ¿a donde? , ¿a ver su cascada favorita?"

"No ... ella se fue, regreso a su castillo junto con el príncipe ese, volvió a abandonarte..."

Maléfica no pudo responder nada. Al principio sintió como su corazón volvía a romperse, como su mundo se derrumbaba, como su alma moría. Pero después empezó a sentir rabia, ira, desprecio. Estaba tan furiosa que todo su cuerpo empezó a despedir humo verde brillante.

"Se atrevió a regresar al Páramo, solo para enamorarme mas de lo que ya estaba de ella y volver a burlarse de mi ..." Maléfica apretó sus puños, tenso su mandíbula, suspiro profundamente y soltó un fuerte grito. Ese humo se termino transformando en un rayo de luz verde el cual llego al cielo. Las nubes cercanas se tornaron grises y se empezaron a arremolinar al rededor. Cuando desvaneció ese rayo, ella empezó a caminar a paso firme seguida por Diaval, con la mirada fija y llena de furia hacia la entrada/salida del Páramo. El peli-negro quedo sorprendido ya que era tanto el enojo de su ama que hasta las rocas que estaban cerca de donde ella pasaba se elevaban. Maléfica se detuvo a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la entrada/salida, levanto un poco sus manos de las cuales una vez mas comenzó a salir humo verde brillante y de la tierra empezaron a salir gigantescas espinas con las cuales termino formando un imponente muro.

.  
.

CON AURORA.

La oji-azul y Phillip ya habían avanzado mas de la mitad del camino. Aurora iba caminando con la mirada en el piso, pero en cuanto noto que todo empezaba a oscurecerse no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás; en cuanto lo hizo sintió como su corazón se desgarraba y empezó a llorar.

"Ahora si ... ya la perdí y para siempre..." dijo la princesa entre sollozos.

El príncipe la envolvió en un abrazo amistoso, pero sin embargo había una gran duda que desde el momento en el que salio del Páramo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

"Aurora, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si ... dime ..."

"¿Por que huiste? ... ¿por que la dejaste?"

Aurora se aparto de el y se limpio sus lagrimas "por mi padre ..." se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta "e-el ... no tiene la mente mas ... abierta de este mundo, l-lo mas seguro es que si se entera ...el ... me odie y le haga d-daño a ella"

" ¿Sabes que pienso Aurora?, que deberías luchar por ese amor que sientes y defenderlo; si tu padre no esta de acuerdo y te corre del castillo, ni modo, ve al Páramo, aunque ella no te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos, pero, si le explicas las razones por las que le hiciste esto, entenderá y después serán felices. Pero no me hagas caso ... después de todo soy un tonto"

Después de que el le dijera todo eso a la rubia, volvieron a retomar su camino y ahora Aurora no hacia mas que pensar en las palabras de Phillip.

Tiempo mas tarde por fin llegaron al castillo del rey Stefan; el rey y la reina al verlos, rápidamente corrieron hacia ellos.

"Dios, hija mía" dijeron ambos reyes y abrazaron a Aurora

" ¿Como te fue Aurora?" le pregunto su padre.

La rubia miro a su padre por algunos segundos, tenia pensado enfrentarlo pero no pudo, así que mando al diablo el consejo de Phillip "yo ... iré a mi cuarto, no me molesten por favor, quiero estar sola" se aparto de ellos y salio corriendo hacia su recamara.

" ¡Aurora!, ¡hija!, ¡espera!" le grito su madre quien corrió de tras de ella, pero fue en vano, la oji-azul logro llegar antes a su cuarto y se encerró bajo llave.

" ¡Ábreme Aurora, por favor!" la reina desesperada golpeaba la puerta.

" ¡No mama, déjame sola por favor!"

La reina insistió varias veces mas pero obtenía la misma respuesta. Suspiro profundamente y con resignación volvió hacia donde estaban su esposo y Phillip. En cuanto llego con ellos, sin pensarlo le pregunto algo al muchacho.

"Phillip, ¿por que mi hija esta así? ..."

"Les pido mil perdones, pero, yo solo les puedo decir que ya no habrá boda entre ella y yo. Terminamos. Lo demás ... es ella quien tiene que decírselo... . Sin mas que decir, me retiro" el príncipe les hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Los padres de Aurora no hicieron mas que mirar hacia la dirección de la remara de Aurora, con una mueca llena de confusión en sus caras...

.  
.

EN EL PÁRAMO.

Cuando Maléfica termino de formar aquel muro, bajo las manos, volteo a ver a Diaval y sonrió con malicia "tráeme a Lauren"

" ¿Que?"

" ¿A caso estas sordo? ve al pueblo y ¡tráeme! ¡a! ¡Lauren!"

Diaval hizo una rápida reverencia "si mi señora, enseguida"

Maléfica hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos haciendo que el se transformara en cuervo; el salio volando con dirección hacia el pueblo para encontrar a aquella chica, cuando llego no la veía por ninguna parte. El no había visitado ese lugar antes, así que se le hacia difícil. Ya estaba pensando que su ama lo asaría al carbón, cuando de repente, pudo ver a Lauren, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, el voló rápido y cuando llego se puso en frente de ella.

"Oh ... Diaval, que alegría verte" Lauren le sonrió al cuervo pero el no había ido a visitarla solamente, así que empezó a graznar y hacer señas con sus alas para que la chica entendiera claramente que ella tenia que ir al Páramo.

"Diaval, las señales que me haces ... ¿quieren decir que debo de regresar al Páramo?" pregunto Lauren confundida y el cuervo asintió "entonces vamos".

Ambos regresaron hacia el Páramo; Diaval pudo entrar, pero Luren no, así que cuando Maléfica pudo ver que aquel cuervo regresaba, hizo un movimiento con sus manos haciendo que las gigantescas espinas se removieran un poco para darle paso a la chica. Lauren entro y en cuanto vio a la hermosa hada no pudo evitar preguntarle la razón por la cual la había mandado a llamar.

"M-Maléfica ... ¿para que querías que viniera?"

"Te quedaras para siempre"

" ¡Que!, p-pero ¿y Aurora?"

"Que sea la ultima vez que mencionas ese nombre dentro del Páramo ¿entendiste?"

Lauren abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero después asintió; se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado como para que Maléfica repudiara el nombre le da mujer que había amado hace días.

"Sígueme" le ordeno Maléfica a Lauren, empezó a caminar pero después se detuvo y miro hacia atrás de reojo "ah, y tu Diaval, puedes irte a volar a donde quieras".

El cuervo sin graznar ni nada, voló lejos de ahí.

Maléfica siguió su camino seguida por Lauren, la hermosa hada la llevaba hacia la cama echa de hojas y raíces que había formado para Aurora. Llegaron y de repente, Maléfica la aventó bruscamente sobre la cama para después colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella; se inclino llevando su rostro hacia su cuello el cual comenzó a morder mientras que sus manos tocaban rudamente el cuerpo de la chica que tenia de bajo.

Lauren puso sus manos en los hombros del hada para apartarla "Maléfica, p-por favor ... déjame, ¡me lastimas!"

"No me importa" Maléfica ataco con fuertes mordidas el otro lado del cuello de Lauren, pero ella (Lauren) volvió a apartarla.

_-Dios ... ojala que no me mate si le digo esto-_ pensó Luren y suspiro " ¿serias capaz de hacerlo sin pensar en ella?"

Maléfica se quedo paralizada. Su cabeza le decía _'hazlo, total, ella prefirió a ese tarado principito que ati ¿no?',_ pero su corazón le decía _'no lo hagas, sabes que la haz amado, la amas y siempre la amaras ...'_

Afortunadamente para Lauren, el corazón de Maléfica gano la batalla "¡fuera de mi vista!" exigió el hada.

Sin dudar, Lauren rápidamente se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo de esa zona.

Ya habían pasado 5 días en los cuales Maléfica ya no intentaba tomar por la fuerza a Lauren, mas sin embargo, a veces la besaba de la misma forma ... era como si quisiera borrar de sus labios el sabor de Aurora, pero cada vez que lo hacia soltaba un gruñido de frustración. Le era imposible lograrlo. Lauren ahora se encontraba en la entrada/salida del Páramo; ella quería escapar, volteo hacia al rededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la vigilara, pero en eso, Diaval apareció en su forma de cuervo y se paro en las espinas.

"Por favor Diaval, déjame ir, no le digas nada a Maléfica ... yo tengo a mis padres, de seguro han de estar sumamente preocupados, ademas, tu y yo sabemos que no es ami a quien ella necesita" la chica lo miro de forma suplicante mientras juntaba ambas manos.

A Diaval no le costo mucho trabajo comprenderla. Para el no estaba bien eso de que su ama hiciera suya por la fuerza a Lauren, así que el voló hacia aun lado de la chica y con su ala le hizo una seña para que se fuera.

"Gracias Diaval" le sonrió Lauren completamente agradecida; ella se acerco al muro y como pudo empezó a cruzarlo; se rasgo la ropa y se araño la piel por las espinas, pero eso no la detuvo. Cuando salio ella fue corriendo feliz hacia el pueblo.

El cuervo se quedo mirando en la dirección donde se había ido la chica, pero de repente, escucho un ruido, rápido el volteo solo para encontrarse con el rostro nada complacido de su ama.

"Tu, acabas de dejar escapar a Lauren ..."

Diaval trago saliva pesadamente, tenia pensado echarse a volar pero, su ama también tenia alas, así que seria inútil ese intento. Estaba temiendo por su vida.

"No importa, de todos modos ya no la necesitaba" soltó Maléfica, se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia dentro del Páramo.

A el ave casi se le cae el pico por la sorpresa. El pensaba que iba a ser el ultimo día de su vida, pero no fue así. Después de recuperarse de aquella sorpresa por aquellas palabras, el rápidamente voló hacia Maléfica.

EN EL CASTILLO DEL REY STEFAN.

En los días pasados el rey y la reina habían intentado hablar con su hija pero ella seguía negándose, no sabían que hacer; un día un sirviente le comento al rey que había visto a la princesa ir hacia la cocina por las noches en busca de comida; ella no bajaba al comedor a la hora normal de comida ya que no quería ver a sus padres. Sus majestades rápidamente pensaron en un plan para poder hablar con Aurora, y ese plan consistía en que ambos se levantaran por la noche, ir a la cocina y atrapar por fin a su hija.

Ya había caído la noche y ambos caminaban con sumo silencio hacia la cocina, cuando ya se iban acercando pudieron notar que había luz, decidieron asomarse y visualizaron a Aurora; Stefan entro haciendo que la princesa se diera cuenta, así que ella quiso ir hacia la otra puerta ya que habían 2 en la cocina, pero para su desgracia su madre estaba ahí en la otra.

"Hija, Aurora, por favor, déjanos hablar contigo" dijo la reina con un todo de voz preocupado.

"L-lo siento pero, yo no quiero hablar" Aurora trato de escabullirse por el lado de su padre, pero este fue mas rápido y le impidió el paso.

"No te dejaremos ir hasta que nos escuches" el la miro de forma seria.

"Es-esta b-bien ..." murmuro Aurora nerviosamente.

"Mi niña ... ¿por que razón se suspendió tu boda con Phillip? y mas importante ... ¿por que haz estado así, triste, en todos estos días sin querer hablarnos?" su madre la miro con dulzura y le coloco una mano en el hombro de ella.

"Por que yo ... yo... " Aurora suspiro "suspendí la boda por que cuando fui al Páramo a pedirle el divorcio a mi esposa, termine enamorándome de ella" ahora ella volteo a ver a su padre "y estoy así por que tu jamas aprobarías esa relación, por que tu me odiarías y hasta tal vez, le arias daño a ella".

Stefan se quedo callado. ¿En serio eso pensaba Aurora de el?. A decir verdad el era así, pero desde que su esposa hablo con el, después de que su hija fue en busca del divorcio, el rey cambio y eso era algo que quería hacérselo saber a la oji-azul.

"Hija, me siento mal, no solo por que pienses eso de mi, si no que tienes razón ... yo hubiera echo eso antes, pero ahora ya no"

Aurora abrió grandemente sus ojos ... ¿como que ahora no? ... ¿que quería decir?

El rey soltó una risilla "entiendo tu sorpresa hija, pero es verdad. Bastaron solo unas cuantas palabras de tu madre para hacerme entender ... preferir darle mucho mas importancia a lo que los demás digan, o darle prioridad a tu felicidad; te elijo ati, eres mi hija, te amo y si eres feliz con una mujer, tienes mi apoyo"

A la princesa se le inundaron sus ojos de lagrimas, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad y se lanzo hacia su padre para abrazarlo, pero segundos después se aparto y agacho su mirada.

"Agradezco tu apoyo, padre, pero ... ya no tiene sentido, ella me odia..."

"Cariño" llamo la reina a su hija y la princesa volteo "mira, si ami me hubiera echo eso la persona que amo, me enojaría, me enfurecería, pero jamas la odiaría ... es mas, aun le seguiría amando. Tal vez ella este esperando por ti."

Aurora negó con su cabeza lentamente "no lo creo madre ... la volví a abandonar, ella no me perdonara".

La reina estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada ante la actitud deprimente de su hija, así que tenia que pensar en algo. Cuando tuvo una idea, sonrió, algo estaba planeando "ok hija mía, puedes quedarte aquí en el castillo sin hacer nada, pero si después vez caminando a tu esposa, junto con otra chica, mientras se toman de la mano o se besan ... tu no aras nada, por que la dejaste ir, ¿en serio te quedaras cruzada de brazos?"

Dio en el clavo. Aurora frunció el ceño de tan solo pensar en que otra mujer que no sea ella, estuviera al lado de Maléfica, ya bastante tubo con Lauren como para aguantar a otra (ahí Aurora, si supieras lo que Maléfica hizo en tu ausencia ...), la princesa suspiro pesadamente, tenso su mandíbula y se dio la media vuelta saliendo de la cocina.

El rey rápido camino hacia la puerta de la cocina " ¡Aurora!, ¡¿a donde vas?!"

" ¡Con mi esposa!"

" ¡Pero es de noche hija!"

" ¡No me interesa!"

Stefan se quedo de pie ahí hasta ya no ver a su hija, después se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su esposa "me sorprendes" le dio un beso rápido pero lleno de amor en los labios, después se separo " ¿tu crees que lo logre?".

"Ojala que si querido"

"Yo rezare por que si y que por lo menos, la esposa de nuestra hija sea inteligente, no como Phillip"

La reina empezó a reírse y después le dio un codazo no muy fuerte a el "oye no seas así con el, sera tonto y toda la cosa, pero es un buen chico"

"Si ... lo que tu digas" Stefan le sonrió. La reina rodó sus ojos y después ella le dio un beso en los labios.

Aurora ya estaba afuera del castillo. No tenia planeado perder el tiempo yéndose caminando hacia el Páramo, así que despertó a uno de los sirvientes que atendían el establo, este le preparo un caballo, una vez echo ella se subió en el, tiro de las riendas y se fue cabalgando con rumbo hacia el Páramo. Las horas pasaron y por fin llego, bajo del caballo; ella no tenia pensado en volver, así que dejo ir al caballo y como si el pudiera encenderla, cabalgo solo, de regreso hacia el castillo. La princesa miro hacia en frente topándose con el gigantesco muro de espinas, pensó en atravesarlo, pero, como era de noche, lo mas seguro era de que si entraba, se lastimaría ya que no podía ver nada.

_-Me tendré que quedar aquí afuera hasta que empiece a asomarse el sol-_ pensó Aurora. Sus celos ya no eran tan intensos, así que se sentó en el suelo recargándose en el tronco de un árbol y cerro sus ojos.

El tiempo paso hasta que empezó a amanecer. Aurora abrió los ojos, se estiro con energía, se levanto, camino hacia las espinas y comenzó a pasar a través de ellas con sumo cuidado, aunque para su mala suerte, hubo algunas veces que termino arañándose, pero nada grave; cuando por fin cruzo el muro, ella inicio a caminar hacia aquella confortable cama de hojas en la que de seguro aun dormía su esposa, pero fue detenida por un cuervo furioso el cual empezó a picotearla.

" ¡Por dios, Diaval, detente!"

Pero el ave no se detenía y ella continuaba gritando. Lo que ambos no sabían, era que todo ese escando, cierta hermosa hada pudo escucharlo perfectamente con sus puntiagudos oídos, se levanto de su cama con una mirada llena de ira y alzo el vuelo hacia donde estaban aquellos 2. Cuando llego pudo ver como su sirviente picoteaba a Aurora; no sabia por que pero ... por un momento le entraron ganas de quemar al cuervo, pero después borro de su cabeza esos pensamientos, miro a Aurora por quien no sabia que rayos sentir, su corazón era una revoltijo de sentimientos ... amor, ira, etc.

"Aurora ... ¿me puedes decir, que rayos haces aquí? ..." le dijo Maléfica haciendo que la rubia volteara a verla rápidamente

"Volví por ti"

"Lárgate"

"No, no me iré, vine aquí para explicarte las cosas y después recuperarte"

" ¿Explicarme que?, ¿que volviste al Páramo solo para burlarte de mi una ve mas, yéndote con ese remedo de príncipe?"

" ¿Que?, no es verdad, las cosas no pasaron así ..."

"Mientes"

"No, yo jamas te mentiría con algo como eso"

"Vete"

"No"

" ¡Que te alejes!, ¿no entendiste?"

Aurora sonrió levemente y negó con su cabeza.

"Entonces, te matare"

"De verdad ... ¿serias capaz de hacerlo? ... ¿tanto me odias?"

"Con toda el alma ... ¡en un dragón!"

Aurora se quedo paralizada y confundida, la verdad no sabia que quería decir Maléfica con eso del dragón. Volteo a ver a Diaval y este la miraba con preocupación; el cuervo por mas rencor que le guardara a la princesa, aun así, no quería matarla, el cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando su transformación, pero segundos después ... ¿por que no sentía nada?; abrió sus ojos y miro su cuerpo comprobando que no se estaba transformando en nada. Inmenso fue el miedo que empezó a sentir cuando miro hacia su ama quien estaba siendo rodeada por una gran nube de humo verde brillante, esa nube crecía mas y mas, pero cuando se disipo, dio paso a la figura de un gran dragón negro de ojos verdes al igual que el interior de su boca (imaginen el dragón en que se transformo Maléfica en la película de la 'bella durmiente', solamente que este imagínenlo en versión real).

"Oh por dios ..." susurro Aurora _-ella en verdad me va a matar ...-_ pensó mientras empezaba a retroceder al ver que aquel dragón en el que se convirtió su esposa se acercaba a ella; inhalando profundamente, lista para exhalar ardiente fuego verde ...

CONTINUARA ...


	5. capitulo 5

Los personajes de Maleficent no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene un poco de G!P y en el siguiente habrá aun mas.

* * *

.

.

.

Aurora se quedo paralizada y confundida, la verdad no sabia que quería decir Maléfica con eso del dragón. Volteo a ver a Diaval y este la miraba con preocupación; el cuervo por mas rencor que le guardara a la princesa, aun así, no quería matarla, el cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando su transformación, pero segundos después ... ¿por que no sentía nada?; abrió sus ojos y miro su cuerpo comprobando que no se estaba transformando en nada. Inmenso fue el miedo que empezó a sentir cuando miro hacia su ama quien estaba siendo rodeada por una gran nube de humo verde brillante, esa nube crecía mas y mas, pero cuando se disipo, dio paso a la figura de un gran dragón negro de ojos verdes al igual que el interior de su boca (imaginen el dragón en que se transformo Maléfica en la película de la 'bella durmiente', solamente que este imagínenlo en versión real).

"Oh por dios ..." susurro Aurora _-ella en verdad me va a matar ...-_ pensó mientras empezaba a retroceder al ver que aquel dragón en el que se convirtió su esposa se acercaba a ella; inhalando profundamente, lista para exhalar ardiente fuego verde.

" ¡Aurora! ¡corre!" grito Diaval desesperado; Aurora reacciono y empezó a correr de un lado hacia otro para que aquel enorme dragón no pudiera lanzar hacia ella su fuego. Diaval se armo de valor, camino hacia donde estaba su ama, se puso en frente de ella y comenzó a gritar " ¡mi señora! ¿por que intenta usted dañar a la persona que ama?! ¡reaccione por favor!".

Maléfica lo miro fijamente con esos grandes ojos verdes brillantes, volvió a inhalar pero no para exhalar fuego, si no para rugirle fuertemente en la cara a su sirviente. Después ella en un rápido movimiento se volteo para golpearlo con su musculosa cola haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta golpear con el tronco de un árbol; Diaval afortunadamente no murió, mas sin embargo no sabia si se le había fracturado un hueso de la espalda, ya que le dolía horriblemente. Nadie mas intentaba ayudar, todos estaban asustados y apartados a una distancia prudente incluyendo a Valatazar. Maléfica volvió su atención hacia la princesa y una ve mas empezó a exhalar ardiente fuego; Aurora seguía corriendo y esquivando, pero, ya se estaba cansando. Hubo un momento en el que la rubia alentó sus movimientos producto del cansancio; Maléfica aprovecho eso para volver a escupir fuego hacia ella. Aurora con un ultimo esfuerzo logro moverse, aunque no muy rápido ya que termino quemandosele un poco el vestido. Volteo hacia atrás, donde a unos metros de distancia estaban las gigantescas espinas e intento correr hacia ellas, pero lo malo fue que ella volteo hacia ese dragón para cerciorarse de que no la intentara quemar. No fijo su vista en el camino hasta que ...

" ¡Princesa!" grito Thistlewit levantando y agitando sus manos.

" ¡Por favor voltee!" grito esta vez Flittle quien intento apuntar con su mano hacia las espinas pero ...

" ¡Hacia adelante!" alzo la vos Knotgrass colocándose adelante de las otras 2 y señalando ahora ella hacia las espinas.

Al oírlas, Aurora volteo, pero por desgracia fue demasiado tarde. Ella seguía corriendo aun cuando intento mirar hacia delante; termino atravesándose el lado derecho de su pecho con la punta de una de las enormes espinas. Grito de dolor, coloco sus manos en la espina, intento hacerse hacia atrás y se zafo, después presiono fuertemente su herida con su mano derecha y entonces decidió ya no temer mas y al igual que Diaval, pararse en frente de Maléfica. Si ella se iba a morir, no lo iba a hacer sin antes explicarle las cosas a su esposa; Aurora volteo hacia donde estaba el dragón y con su mano aun un su pecho empezó a caminar.

Aquel dragón que estaba apunto de volver a escupir fuego, termino tragandoselo al ver el estado de la rubia. Si todas las demás criaturas pensaban que en su forma de dragón no tenia ningún sentimiento, se equivocaban. Sintió como se le rompía su corazón de dragón. Por su culpa, era por su culpa. Se acerco a la oji-azul haciendo una especie de chillido, pero Aurora pensó que la iba a atacar, así que llevo su mano libre hacia adelante para intentar defenderse.

" ¡Por favor, no me lastimes! ... solo quiero explicarte las cosas. Si aun deseas matarme después, puedes hacerlo, yo no iré a ningún lado" Aurora miro la cara del dragón en busca de una respuesta. Maléfica resoplo un poco, señal que la rubia tomo como un 'si'.

"Bueno ... yo ... ¡aahhg!" Aurora sintió dolor en su pecho, quito un poco su mano derecha para ver la herida, pero esta solamente sangro mas, así que rápidamente volvió a poner su mano donde estaba, sin embargo, aunque apretaba su herida, seguía sangrando. _- ¡Maldición!, moriré desangrada. No, no me distraeré, debo de explicarle como pasaron las cosas-_ pensó la oji-azul.

"Yo no huí por que quería irme con Phillip, lo hice por mi padre, el antes tenia la mente muy cerrada. Si el se llegara a enterar que yo al venir aquí, en lugar de pedirte el divorcio termine enamorándome de ti, lo mas seguro era que el no solo me odiaría, si no que intentaría hacerte daño. Cuando llegue al castillo, no hable bien con ellos hasta unos días después y cuando lo hice, mi padre me sorprendió diciéndome que ya no le importaba mas 'el que dirán los demás', que ahora le importaba mi felicidad, que si tu lo eras, me apoyaría, aunque ... aun con esas palabras no me animaba a volver aquí, mi madre fue la que me dio ese impulso y después ... Aquí me tienes"

Maléfica se levanto ya que estaba inclinada. Aurora pensó que la iba a atacar así que cerro fuertemente sus ojos. Por lo tanto no pudo ver que su esposa abrió completamente sus alas de dragón, para después ser envuelta por una gran nube de humo verde brillante; cuando esa nube desapareció, dio paso a su forma normal. Una hermosa hada. Maléfica se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oji-azul sentándose a su lado. La rubia al no oír ningún rugido u otro sonido, abrió sus ojos, topándose con la forma humana de su esposa y levanto su mano izquierda para acariciarle sus afilados pómulos.

"Maléfica ... antes de que muera ... quiero saber si me perdonas ... o no ..."

"Cállate, bestia"

Aurora sonrió levemente, quito su mano de la mejilla del hada, suspiro profundamente, dejo de hacer precio con su mano derecha y cayo inconsciente por la perdida de sangre ...

.

.

.

Horas después la rubia comenzó a despertar, cuando abrió sus ojos, lo hizo con sorpresa. ¡Estaba viva! ... ¿pero como? ella estaba segura de que iba a morir. Miro la herida que se había echo con la espina y sonrió un poco. Estaba completamente cerrada, aunque, con su vestido roto de esa parte del pecho y ademas quemado de abajo.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas. Buenas noches bestia" dijo Maléfica quien llevaba horas parada al lado de la cama echa de hojas y raíces, esperando su despertar.

" ¿Noches?" Aurora se sentó en la cama para para mirar hacia el cielo confirmando que en realidad, era de noche. Después bajo su mirada, se acerco a la orilla de la cama para por fin levantarse y ponerse en frente de se esposa. "Maléfica, yo ... Dime de una vez por favor. ¿Me perdonas o no?".

Maléfica la miro fría y fijamente haciendo que la princesa pensara en un rotundo 'no', pero de repente, el hada tomo su mano para jalarla hacia si misma estrellando sus rojos labios con los de la rubia para empezar así una ferviente y desesperada sesión de besos. ¡Dios! como había extrañado esos labios tan dulces y rosados. En ese momento en el que ambas se separaron para respirar, Aurora mordió el labio inferior de su esposa lograndole sacar un leve gemido.

"No tienes ni idea de lo loca que me vuelves" susurro Aurora muy cerca de los labios de su esposa. Maléfica sonrió lascivamente y empezó a inclinarse un poco para besar su cuello y después su clavícula.

"Vamos a la cama, bestia" la hada coloco sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, empezó a caminar hacia delante logrando que la rubia retrocediera hasta chocar con la orilla de la cama y ambas cayeran sobre esta. Maléfica encima de Aurora.

La princesa volvió a besar los labios de su esposa frenéticamente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño, después se apartaron y Maléfica comenzó a retirarle el vestido. La rubia le ayudo levantando su pelvis y después sus brazos, cuando termino, la princesa se quito sola su brasilero y su pantaleta, una vez echo volvió a besar los labios del hada quien se aparto minutos después para lamer y a mordisquear su cuello, bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a su pezón el cual mordió con rudeza.

" ¡Dios! ... ¡Maléfica!" gimió Aurora arqueando su espalda. Después el hada dejo de morder ese pezón para volver a hacer lo mismo con el otro. La princesa solo cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones placenteras combinadas con dolor.

"Así es bestia, gime mi nombre" murmuro Maléfica cuando dejo su pecho, para empezar a bajar por su abdomen en el cual deposito algunos besos y lamidas. Abrió las piernas de la rubia, bajo su cara hacia su intimidad estampando sus labios el clítoris.

" ¡Ahhhh! ... ¡M-Maléfica!" gimió fuerte Aurora, agarrando fuertemente algunas raíces de la cama al sentir como su esposa empezó a mover de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro su pequeño e hinchado botón rosado con la punta de la lengua.

Maléfica se aparto un poco, reemplazando su lengua con sus dedos "Bueno bestia, es hora de que te vengas" sonrió con picardia, volvió a usar su lengua pero esta vez con mayor velocidad.

" ¡Mmmmh! ... ¡ahhhh! ... ¡Maléfica! ... ¡me vengo!" Aurora arqueo su espalda, rompió las raíces que sostenía por lo fuerte que las apretó, cerro sus ojos y se dejo consumir por su orgasmo, pero segundos después ...

"Aun no, bestia"

Aurora levanto un poco su cabeza para ver a Maléfica, solo para ver que le sonreía con malicia.

"Te daré un pequeño castigo por haberme dejado" Maléfica salio de su posición para quedar otra vez encima de Aurora, la beso apasionadamente por unos cuantos minutos y sin que se lo esperara la rubia, introdujo de golpe 2 dedos en su vagina.

" ¡Ahhhh! ... ¡Maléfica! ... ¡Ahhh! ..." gimió Aurora al sentir que el hada empezaba un frenético 'mete y saca' con sus dedos. No pudo mas. Puso sus manos en la espalda de Maléfica tratando de no apretar sus alas y después le mordió con algo de fuerza uno de sus hombros. La hada, sin dejar la tarea que hacían con sus 2 dedos, comenzó a rozar con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de la princesa.

"Y-ya ... ¡me voy a venir otra vez! ... ¡mmhhh! ..." Aurora encajo sus uñas en la espalda de Maléfica ante la fuerza de su clímax, mientras sentía como un hormigueo le recorría todo su cuerpo y sus piernas le temblaban, pero ...

"Falta todavía" Soltó maléfica en una pequeña risa.

"N-no, Maléfica, yo ya no puedo mas ... " le suplico la oji-azul, pero el hada la ignoro.

Maléfica se levanto a la altura de su entrepierna el vestido verde grisaseo que traía, se quito las pantaletas descubriendo así su mojada entre pierna, después entrelazo sus piernas con las de Aurora, consiguiendo que sus intimidades se rozaran y entonces comenzó a embestirla con sus caderas a un ritmo delirante. El hada se sujeto de la cabecera echa de raíces para ejercer mas presión. Aurora tomo el cuello de su esposa con sus manos.

" ¡Te amo Maléfica! ¡te amo!" grito la rubia quien opto por volver a besar los rojos y carnosos labios del hada; sin dejar los labios de Aurora, Maléfica aumento su velocidad. Mantuvo ese ritmo hasta que ambas alcanzaron el orgasmo, sorprendente mente al mismo tiempo.

Aurora volvió a temblar. Esos intensos orgasmos seguidos la dejaron rendida, ya no aguantaría uno mas "mi amor, por favor, ya no puedo mas ..." trato de decir, con su respiración agitada.

Maléfica la miro con dulzura y ternura "Esta bien, ya parare" acaricio las rojas mejillas de la rubia "por cierto, también te amo, pero la próxima que vuelvas a hacer algo malo, te ira peor".

El hada se quito de encima para quedar al lado de la princesa; Aurora al verla a su lado, rápidamente se volteo hacia ella, se acerco a su pecho y se acurruco en el.

"Buenas noches mi vida" Aurora sonrió levemente, cerro sus ojos para caer dormida pocos minutos después.

"Buenas noches, bestia" Maléfica deposito un suave beso en el cabello de la oji-azul, pozo una de sus manos en su cintura para pegarla mas a ella, pero procurando de no despertarla y después ella también cerro sus ojos ...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Aurora fue la primera en despertar; se sentía tan plena y feliz. Su esposa la había personado, aunque, no con palabras, mas bien con acciones. Volteo a ver a Maléfica y sin pensando 2 veces, se lanzo sobre ella dándole y gran beso en los labios, pero, esa acción provoco sorpresa por parte de su esposa, ella no se esperaba eso ya que bueno, estaba dormida.

"Aurora, no vuelvas a hacer eso" le dijo Maléfica en un tono serio, pero la rubia sonrió acercándose a ella, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y despues se movió para ponerse a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su esposa.

"Lo siento" la princesa soltó una risilla "oye, ¿y si salimos?"

" ¿Salir?"

"Si, quiero que conozcas a mis padres"

" ¿Que?, no"

" ¿Pero por que no?" La princesa hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos.

"Por que no puedo, soy la protectora del Páramo, tengo que estar aquí siempre, a toda hora para cuidarlo" Maléfica se empezó a mover para sentarse y Aurora se quito de encima.

" ¡Oye! ¿si le dices a Diaval que vigile el Páramo y si en dado caso que algo malo pasara, que el vuele a toda velocidad para avisarte? ".

Maléfica se quedo callada. Debía admitirlo, esa no era una mala idea; rodó sus ojos y soltó un leve gruñido "ok, esta bien, vamos".

Aurora tomo la cara de su esposa con sus manos y empezó darle pequeños besos por toda su bella cara. Una vez que termino "¡por eso te amo!. Entonces vayamos al castillo".

"Espera ... ¡Diaval, ven aquí ahora mismo!" grito Maléfica. Diaval al oírla, rápidamente voló hacia ella "Diaval, quiero que te encargues de vigilar el Páramo, yo estaré en el castillo de mis suegros, si pasa algo malo, vuela lo mas rápido que puedas a avisarme, ¿entendiste?"

El cuervo asintió rápidamente.

" ¡Siiii!" grito Aurora completamente emocionada "gracias Diaval". El ave le hizo una reverencia y ella después le acaricio la cabeza. "Bueno, vamos" se acerco ahora hacia su esposa, la tomo de las manos para ponerlas al rededor de su cintura y le sonrió.

"Ok" Maléfica quito sus manos, volteo a Aurora para tenerla de espaldas, abrazo su cintura, doblo sus rodillas y alzo su vuelo con rumbo hacia aquel castillo.

Tiempo después llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Aurora le pidió a Maléfica que esperara afuera mientras ella iba a buscarlos. Entro corriendo ya que estaba emocionada, pero fue recibida por uno de los sirvientes, ella le dijo que quería ver a sus padres y este se ofreció para buscarlos, ella acepto y el fue a llamarlos. Minutos después sus majestades bajaron y al ver a su hija, rápidamente se acercaron a ella envolviéndola en un amoroso abrazo.

" ¡Cariño! ¡haz regresado!" la reina beso una de sus mejillas.

"Aurora, dinos por favor, ¿como te fue con tu esposa?" le pregunto Stefan.

La princesa no les iba a decir 'mi esposa se convirtió en dragón e intento matarme', así que decidió decirles otra cosa "me fue muy bien" se sonrojo "n-nos reconciliamos".

Su madre sonrió "entiendo perfectamente hija, pero, me gustaría conocer a tu esposa".

"Ella esta aquí, vengan" Aurora tomo de las manos a sus padres y los empezó a llevar hacia la entrada, cuando llegaron ahí, se quedaron paralizados y en cuando Aurora llamo a su esposa y esta volteo. Ellos se sorprendieron.

"Aurora ... ¿tu esposa es un hada?" le pregunto su padre.

"Al parecer si querido. Y una muy hermosa por cierto" soltó la reina sonriendo, pero Maléfica solamente arqueo una de sus cejas.

"Y no es cualquier hada. Es la mas fuerte de todas" dijo Aurora con orgullo.

"Sorprendente" dijeron Stefan y Leila al unisono.

" ¿Cual es tu nombre?" la reina miro al hada.

"Mi nombre es Maléfica" ella miro con algo de indiferencia a su suegra.

"Maléfica, ¿cuanto amas a mi hija?" pregunto Stefan.

"Lo suficiente como para perdonar las cosas que me ha echo"

"¿Me podrías decir cuales cosas?, por favor, si no es mucha molestia" le pidió Leila.

"Bien" dijo Maléfica. Ella empezó a contarles todo, como se conocieron, como Aurora la obligo a casarse, para después contarles como la princesa la dejo para volver a su lujoso castillo.

"Vaya, tienes razón, si que amas demasiado a mi hija, no cualquier persona perdonaría sus tonterías" la reina volteo a ver a su hija de forma acusadora. No le pareció lo que le hizo al hada.

"Mama, no me ayudes por favor" le reprocho Aurora.

La reina se quedo mirándola por algunos segundos y después suspiro. Aunque su hija le hizo daño en el pasado a Maléfica, ahora estaban juntas y felices. Eso era lo que importaba, así que quiso disculparse "lo siento cariño" le sonrió dulcemente.

"Bueno, ¿que les parece si damos un paseo por el castillo mientras platicamos?" propuso el rey. Maléfica no dijo nada. Aurora y Leila aceptaron con gusto.

Los 4 iban caminando por el castillo. Stefan y Leila le hicieron algunas preguntas a su hija quien respondió alegremente, pero cuando le preguntaban a Maléfica, sus respuestas eran cortantes. Minutos después al rey se le empezó a formar una duda en su cabeza y entonces ... "Aurora, Maléfica ... ¿como le aran para darnos nietos? ustedes son mujeres".

"Querido, ya después nos ocuparemos de eso" dijo la reina.

Maléfica empezó a carcajearse, pero una vez que se calmo ... "Hay suegrito. Soy el hada mas fuerte que existe, ¿usted cree que no tengo el poder para formar entre mis piernas un pene?"

" ¡Oh por dios Maléfica, no digas esas cosas!" le grito Aurora completamente sonrojada por la vergüenza.

" ¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?" el rey miro al hada y esta asintió "en ese caso, me gustaría que nos dieran nietos cuanto antes".

" ¡Papa! ¡¿tu también?!" Aurora se sonrojo mas, si es que era posible.

"Pero hija, tu madre y yo no somos eternos. Nos gustaría disfrutar de nuestros nietos antes de envejecer, por que después no podremos hacerlo".

"Odio decirlo hija" Leila puso una mano sobre el hombro del rey "pero tu padre tiene razón".

"Uggh, ¿ya podríamos dejar de hablar de eso?" dijo Aurora quien aun seguía avergonzada.

Siguieron hablando a gusto, aunque, algunas veces le preguntaban algunas cosas a Aurora, para que después Maléfica respondiera haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. Paso el tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche, sus majestades les anunciaron a ellas que ya era la hora de la cena, así que todos fueron hacia el gran comedor, cuando llegaron, se sentaron bien en las sillas, pero Maléfica no, ya que si se recargaba, se sentiría incomoda por sus alas las cuales se apachurrarían. Todos comieron los alimentos que trajo el cocinero, después acabaron y la princesa les dijo a sus padres que se retiraría a su cuarto junto con su esposa para dormir, por otro lado, Maléfica simplemente les dijo 'hasta mañana'.

Dos horas habían pasado y ya todos los que habitaban el castillo se hallaban profundamente dormidos, mas sin embargo, cierta princesa se encontraba soñando. ¿Con que?, con bebes, o mejor dicho, con el proceso de hacerlos. Ella se encontraba en el Páramo cortando flores felizmente, pero, de repente sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y se la llevaba volando; alzo su mirada para ver quien era. Era Maléfica, la llevaba hacia una cueva que quedaba atrás de una cascada. Llegaron y la rubia quería saber el por que de esa acción.

"Maléfica, ¿por que me trajiste aquí?" le pregunto la princesa frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Maléfica no le respondió, ella solo le dedico una mirada cargada de lujuria, se relamió sus labios, como si se saboreara algo y entonces tomo fuertemente el rostro de la rubia para capturar sus labios y así empezar con una sesión de apasionados besos, pero Aurora se resistió un poco.

"E-espera Mal ... ¡Ahhh!" gimió la oji-azul al sentir como su esposa mordía su cuello. Maléfica empezó a repegar a Aurora hacia la pared de roca raposa de la cueva. Entonces, ella hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos de la cual salio una especie de polvo dorado brillante, ocasionando que la rasposa textura de la pared se hiciera completamente liza. Una vez listo, pudo ponerla bien contra el muro ahora plano, volvió a besar los labios rosados de la princesa, mientras que con sus manos apretaba y acariciaba sus piernas, pero ... ¿por que Aurora comenzó a sentir que algo rozaba sus muslos internos, si las manos de Maléfica estaban ocupadas con sus piernas?. Ella bajo la mirada para ver que rayos era eso. Solo para quedar completamente sorprendida, ya que el hada había formado con su magia un dotado pene, el cual estaba bien erecto y palpitante; su tronco, en el cual las venas resaltaban, era completamente pálido igual que el resto de la piel del hada, mientras que su pequeña cabeza era muy rosada. Maléfica tomo una de las piernas de la oji-azul para levantarla y ponerla al rededor de su cintura, después tomo su miembro para dirigirlo hacia la entrada de Aurora.

"M-Maléfica d-detente ... ¡Ahhhh!" grito Aurora al sentir como su esposa de golpe, metió dentro de ella profundamente su miembro. Maléfica hizo con la pierna de Aurora que aun tocaba el piso, lo mismo que hizo con la otra y la rubia rodeo su cuello con las manos. Entonces, la hermosa hada comenzó a moverse en un vaivén ocasionando que Aurora soltara sonoros gemidos llenos de placer; minutos después, mordió su cuello una vez mas e intensifico sus embestidas. Mas fuertes y rápidas.

" ¡Maléfica! ... ya ... me voy ... ¡me voy a venir!" Aurora ya no podía mas, empezó a sentir como poco a poco sus músculos se comenzaban a tensar ... ya estaba tan cerca del clímax, y entonces ... Despertó. Completamente agitada, sudada y con su intimad mojada. Miro hacia su esposa, vio que estaba dormida y sin pensarlo, comenzó a bajar su mirada para posarla en la entrepierna de Maléfica; imaginando que aun tenia aquel pene que en su sueño había formado.

Aurora sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer esos pensamientos, despacio se levanto de la cama, tomo ropa limpia de su armario y se metió a la regadera, bañándose con agua fría. Tiempo después salio sintiéndose fresca y obviamente con la ropa limpia puesta. Camino hacia la cama y despacio volvió a acostarse, quedándose profundamente dormida minutos mas tarde. Al día siguiente, la princesa se despertó antes que su esposa. Ella quería hablar con su madre de algo privado. Salio a buscarla, pero no la encontraba, entonces, le pregunto a un sirviente si la había visto y este le dijo que estaba en los jardines; la princesa le agradeció y fue en busca de la reina. En cuanto la vio ...

"Mama" dijo aurora para que Leila la notara, ya que estaba completamente distraída mirando algunas flores.

"Oh hija, ¿que haces despierta tan temprano?" la reina despego la vista de las flores y miro a su hija ladeando un poco su cabeza.

"Yo ... quería preguntarte algo ... privado" Aurora se empezó a sonrojar.

" ¿Deberás?. ¿Que cosa?"

"Mira ... yo ... quería saber como ... " la princesa estaba muy avergonzada, pero, es algo que ella quería saber "como se estimula un pene".

Su madre frunció el ceño "hija, ¿como que un pene?, tu esposa es mujer. O acaso tu la eng..." pero Leila no pudo terminar la oración.

"Mama, recuerda que Maléfica puede formar uno con sus poderes"

"Ohhh ... es verdad, lo olvide"

"No hay problema, pero, ¿si me podrías decir como estimularlo?"

"Claro que si hija, con gusto, pero ... depende un poco del tamaño"

"Ah ...bueno ... pues, ella lo tiene grande ... creo" Aurora recordó como era el miembro de su esposa en su sueño.

"Ok, en ese caso, lo tomas con las 2 manos, pero cerradas. Frota con una mano su glande haciendo movimientos circulares, mientras que con tu otra mano, haz movimientos de arriba hacia abajo con el resto de su pene. Te recomiendo que uses tu saliva como lubricante, así a ella le resultara mas placentero. Mientras mueves tus manos, puedes presionar el cuerpo del miembro, pero no muy fuerte. La lastimaras. Después viene el sexo oral. Toca la base de su pene con una mano y el resto con la boca, pero sin morder, después puedes apretarlo con tus labios los cuales moverás de la misma forma. Arriba y abajo. Bueno es todo lo que se, después tu de seguro descubrirás mejores formas. Solo te dije lo que le hago a tu padre".

" ¡Dios! mama, ¡no tenías por que decir lo ultimo!"

"Esta bien, lo siento hija mía, pero aun falta una parte de la estimulacion. Los testículos" Leila le iba a explicar esa parte, pero enseguida pudo ver que Aurora hacia una mueca de desagrado "vaya, creo que esa parte no te gusta, ¿verdad hija?.

"No ... la verdad no es algo que me gustaría hacer, prefiero lo anterior".

"Muy bien hija, pero hay algo importante que debo decirte" la reina ahora a miro con seriedad.

" ¿Que cosa?"

"Cuando decidas hacer eso, debes de estar muy segura, no solo por el echo de que tu esposa te ara el amor pero ahora usando un pene, si no de que también puedes salir embarazada"

"..." Aurora no le contesto nada, se quedo pensando en las ultimas palabras 'embarazada'

"Hija, ¿estas bien?" pregunto su madre al ver que no reaccionaba.

" ¿Eh?, si, gracias por los consejos madre, ahora iré con mi esposa, de seguro ya despertó"

"Si, ve por ella tigresa"

" ¡Mama! ¡no digas eso!"

Leila se empezó a reír por la cara llena de vergüenza que tenia su hija. Aurora le volvió a decir que iría con su Maléfica y rápidamente se metió al castillo para no escuchar mas a su madre; poco después llego a su cuarto, pero no abrió la puerta, ella se quedo afuera teniendo una charla consigo misma.

"Si lo hago, puedo quedar embarazada ..."

**"No importa"**

" ¿Como que no importa?. Va poco tiempo desde que me di cuenta que ella es mi verdadero amor"

**"Te recuerdo que llevas años casada con ella"**

"Si ... es verdad, pero, ¿y si ella no quiere tener hijos?. Su carácter es muy ... especial"

**" ¿Y eso que?. Ella te ama, y así como aprendió a amarte ati después de que se caso contigo a la fuerza, aprenderá a amar a sus hijos"**

"Pero ..."

**"Pero nada, ¿o es que no quieres hacerlo?"**

" ¡Claro que quiero!, no dejo de pensar en eso desde que termine de soñar en la noche".

**" ¿Entonces?"**

"Entonces yo ... Tienes razón, lo are".

**"Muy bien y como dijo tu madre. Ve por ella tigresa"**

"Aquí no. En el Páramo"

**"Ok, aguafiestas"**

Aurora suspiro profundamente, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, se le subieron los colores a la cabeza quedando con la cara como un rojo tomate. En frente de ella se encontraba Maléfica, quien recién se había terminado de duchar; su cabello castaño se encontraba húmedo y no solo eso. Estaba desnuda. o bueno. Casi. Lo único que la cubría, pero poco, era la toalla que traía en su cuello, la cual solamente le tapaba sus senos.

"Que quieres, bestia"

"Y-y-yo ..."

"Tu ... que"

"Yo quería decirte que ... ¿si ya deseas regresar al Páramo?"

"Si"

"B-bien ..." Aurora empezó a recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de su esposa. Comenzando por sus hermosos ojos dorados de contorno azul, después sus carnosos labios, bajo mas hacia sus senos cubiertos, después por su perfecto y bien tonificado abdomen para al ultimo, terminar posando su vista en la entre pierna de Maléfica. Aurora se mordió el labio inferior al volverse a imaginar un miembro masculino en esa zona. Reacciono, cerro fuerte sus ojos y se dio la media vuelta.

"V-vamos ..."

"Bien" Maléfica se quito la toalla para enseguida vestirse, una vez lista, camino colocándose a un lado de Aurora. Ambas fueron en busca de los reyes para despedirse, cuando los vieron,  
Aurora se despidió bien de ellos, con un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y les dijo que después vendría a visitarlos de nuevo. El hada solo les dijo 'hasta luego'. En frente de ellos cargo a la rubia como si fuesen recién casadas, abrió sus inmensas alas, doblo sus rodillas y empezó a volar sin importarle que aun estaba dentro del castillo. Volo hacia la salida la cual se encontraba abierta y rápidamente salio atravesándola con rumbo hacia el Páramo. Los reyes no hicieron mas que quedarse quietos por la impresión y con la boca abierta.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar ...

"Maléfica, cuando lleguemos p-por favor ... vamos a la c-cama"

Maléfica frunció el ceño y bajo su vista para mirar a Aurora " ¿para que?"

"S-solo hazlo ... ¿si?"

"Como digas"

El hada descendió junto a la cama, pero, en cuando bajo a la rubia, esta (Aurora) se abalanzo sobre ella tumbándola en la cama para quedar encima, después se inclino para devorar sus labios con lujuria mientras que con una mano subió su vestido para acariciara su entre pierna, pero, sin si quiera rozar su clítoris o alguna otra zona erogena por encima de la tela de su pantaleta.

Maléfica tomo el rostro de Aurora y la aparto un poco "Bestia si lo que quieres es estimular mi 'botón sensible', estas algo perdida"

"No es eso ... yo, yo ..."

"Mira, bestia, no soy ninguna adivina. Sea lo que sea, dilo ya"

"M-Maléfica, yo ... quiero que ... ¡quiero que me hagas un hijo!" ...

CONTINUARA ...


End file.
